La tormenta
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto... Su manera de protegerla no fue la correcta, como el Uchiha que era fue incapaz de razonar lógicamente y actuó de forma impulsiva, causando un daño irreparable.
1. Chapter 1

La tormenta se estaba haciendo presente, el fuerte viento golpeaba con fuerza las paredes de la pequeña casa, una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad, el lugar apenas se sostenía de pie y ante la fuerza de la naturaleza parecía que se vendría abajo, las paredes de barro, carrizo y un poco de cemento luchaban por mantenerse firmes y el techo de paja y láminas empezaba a dejar caer gotas de agua, enfriando aún más el lugar.

Hinata sollozó, las cosas no debían ser así, cerró sus ojos inundados en lágrimas anhelando que cuando los abriera todo hubiera cedido, que aquel lugar aterrador hubiese desaparecido y ella se encontrara en un lugar seguro.

Los ojos cerrados se arrugaron cuando un fuerte dolor la hizo gemir, ella volvió a sollozar cansada, incrédula, miró el pequeño buró de madera vieja a su lado, más allá la hornilla y unos cuantos trastes y de nuevo el interior de la humilde casita.

Se llevó ambas manos a la tripa comprendiendo que se encontraba sola, había sido la última venganza de Sasuke, su última manera de castigarla y aunque finalmente lo aceptara nada se solucionaba, por primera vez en esos siete meses ella comenzaba a sentir rencor y rabia; y esos sentimientos no iban con su dulce personalidad, pero si no los sentía entonces no estaría cuerda y ella comenzaba a despertar.

Sasuke siempre la odió y nunca quiso darse cuenta de ello, nunca quiso ser un inconveniente para él pero siendo la hija del jardinero se encontró en el lugar menos indicado una noche donde el playboy heredero del imperio informático Uchiha estaba de fiesta.

Apenas tenía diecisiete, acomodaba las rosas del jardín trasero. Cuando escuchó los torpes pasos del guapísimo heredero, solo pudo sonreír y colorear sus mejillas de carmín. Él era once años mayor, con su pelo azabache cayéndole por el rostro, el cuerpo escupido en músculos y aquellos ojos negros enigmáticos, la sonrisa torcida que solía poner en el rostro y la indiferencia que siempre irradiaba se acercaba.

Sasuke conocía de su atracción, ¿quién no lo haría? Siempre fue tan transparente, y él en ocasiones se divertía con miradas y sonrisas que siempre le robaban miles de sonrojos.

Hinata ni siquiera se levantó del suelo y prefirió volver su mirada al barro. Sabía que desde el mes pasado Sasuke estaba teniendo demasiados problemas incluso para lidiar con sus tontos sentimientos, sus padres y hermano habían fallecido en un accidente aéreo y él se encontraba solo sacando todos los negocios y problemas que le quedaron con la muerte de sus familiares.

Cuando las manos del moreno tomaron sus hombros se sobresaltó, él cayó hincado detrás de ella suspirando con fuerza en su cuello y le tomó sus senos sin delicadeza. Por inercia gritó, él la calló besándola, la acarició y aturdida hubo un momento en el cual cedió; minutos después y antes de que ocurriera algo peor unos flashes rompieron el encanto y probablemente le bajaron la borrachera al azabache.

Aunque no pudo razonar tan rápido como atrapar al paparazzi, el alto moreno se irguió dándose cuenta de su error, observando con horror a la jovenzuela con la ropa desordenada y por culpa de la cual estaba a punto de ser condenado.

"Tenemos que casarnos antes de que el maldito reportero se le ocurra sacar una noticia de primera plana, maldición eres menor de edad"

A pesar de lo contrariado y contenido que se hallaba el Uchiha, Hinata fue incapaz de darse cuenta lo que estaba por venir, la palabra boda resonó con fuerza en la cabeza de la adolescente y de pronto se sintió en un cuento de hadas.

Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, no tuvo reparo alguno de permitirle casarse con su hija menor, después de todo recibió una generosa suma de dinero y qué podía pasar de malo porque su hija se casara con un rico heredero. Los abogados se encargaron de hacer parecer el matrimonio con semanas de anterioridad...

Y aunque esa noche la chica se fue a dormir en la madrugada y convertida en la señora Uchiha, su sueño terminó apenas despertó. Pensó que Sasuke no quiso incomodarla porque estaba tomado, pero pronto se dio cuenta que se había convertido solo en la esposa de nombre del moreno.

Las semanas pasaron y no existió el hermoso vestido de novia que soñó, tampoco la llevó con él a cenas empresariales, en cierto momento se habló de su boda pero fue una noticia irrelevante ya que los mercados estaban tambaleantes y un nuevo software estaba llamando la atención.

Decidió tomar un papel más representativo, esperarlo a altas horas como una abnegada esposa, actos que él solía ignorar. Prepararle cenas que sin reparo alguno él se encargó de desechar regañándola acusándola de servirle la comida de los cerdos y pronto le hizo saber también que no tenía educación mínima para llevarla con él a eventos, que si no sabía utilizar correctamente los cubiertos, o si no podía ser la anfitriona de una fiesta, también criticó sus vestimentas y poco sentido por la moda.

Sasuke casi borró sus sonrisas y cuando estaba a punto de hacer polvo su autoestima, ocurrió lo que ella pensó era el milagro...

Sasuke la hizo su mujer, por qué ocurrió ella lo desconoció, él no estaba ebrio y de hecho estaban discutiendo, Hinata incluso tenía los ojos rojos e inflamados por el llanto y exigía una respuesta de aquella chica rubia con la que había ido a la cena de beneficencia del señor Sarutobi y que una importante revista de cotilleos mencionó.

Todo fue tan confuso, los besos le absorbieron el seso, de hecho le quitó su virginidad sobre el escritorio de su despacho, fue doloroso pero también fue único para ella, sobre todo porque él la llevó en brazos a su habitación.

No hubo muchos cambios al día siguiente, ella siguió en una habitación aparte, él la evitó como si haberla hecho su mujer había sido el error más grande de su vida. Pero esa única noche juntos le sirvió a ella para motivarse, quizás si se esforzaba en tener una mejor educación, en utilizar todas las normas de sociedad, Sasuke pudiera quererla, ¿no?

La señora Chiyo, la ama de casa accedió a enseñarle la mayoría de esas cosas y aunque era un tanto confuso al inicio logró dominar lo básico. Lo de su apariencia fue más complicado, no tenía mucha ayuda, sin embargo Karin la asistente de Sasuke accedió a enseñarle siempre y cuando guardara el secreto ya que no deseaba meterse en problemas con su jefe.

La noche en que usó aquel bonito vestido naranja con lindos holanes de encaje y esos preciosos zapatos de plataforma dorados, con el collar de rubíes que le sugirió Karin, no tuvo el efecto deseado en Sasuke, él pareció desorbitarse y explotar como un volcán.

Como una bestia furiosa se había acercado hasta ella tomándola por los brazos y zarandeándola, diciéndole las palabras dolorosas que lastimaron su corazón: "¿Acaso eres un payaso de circo? ¿Cuánto más deseas avergonzarme? ¿Cómo puede caber tan poco gusto en una mujer?..."

En algún momento inundada en lágrimas, dejó de escuchar los reclamos, Chiyo fue en su rescate, después de todo era la única mujer que se atrevía a enfrentarse al dueño de la casa, no por nada había sido su nana.

Chiyo le había lavado la cara borrando todo el maquillaje que Karin le puso, y después delicadamente le dijo que una mujer no debería usar colores tan llamativos aunque fuera tan joven, sobre todo considerando que era ya una mujer casada y de un hombre importante... ahí fue cuando por primera vez entendió que Karin jamás quiso enseñarle a vestirse, pero el daño estaba hecho.

Al día siguiente mientras tomaba el desayuno en la cocina, junto a Chiyo unas terribles nauseas la atenazaron y la abuela no tardó en descubrir la causa.

Nuevamente los ojos claros de Hinata se iluminaron, iba a tener un bebé y eso solo podía decir que todo iba a solucionarse, Sasuke debía de darle una oportunidad de ser su esposa, de ser una chica lista, le daría a su heredero.

Chiyo se había encargado de convencerlo para ir a comer. La mujer incluso le ayudó a elegir un bonito vestido floreado, quizás demasiado casual ya que unos pequeños tirantes lo sujetaban ajustándolo a su pecho y dejándolo suelto hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos de piso fueron el simple complemento, pero al menos hasta ella supo que él no podía enojarse por el sencillo atuendo.

La mesa fue servida para dos, y aunque él frunció el ceño denotando su suspicacia y poca paciencia, nada podía arruinarle a ella su buen humor.

Cuando le dio la noticia él no reaccionó, se quedó quieto, pensativo, no dijo nada y se levantó sin decir palabra alguna.

Los ojos lunas de Hinata se inundaron y poco a poco la desesperanza la invadió.

Al día siguiente el chofer la llevó con un ginecólogo por orden de Sasuke, el médico le dijo que tenía un mes y medio de gestación y le recetó vitaminas y otros suplementos alimenticios. Y aunque luchó poco a poco comenzó a sentirse asfixiada, no comprendía del todo porque nada había salido bien y lo único que encontró fue nuevamente la jardinería.

Ya que su padre había salido de viaje, existía un nuevo jardinero, quizás algo joven. Kiba tendría unos veinticinco y mucha energía, Hinata pronto encontró un amigo y pasaban tardes enteras arreglando el jardín, además él era tan ocurrente que la había hecho volver a sonreír y olvidar aunque fuera por momentos su caótica vida.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Hinata tenía tres meses de gestación, Sasuke se había ido de viajes de negocios. Él no solía decirle cuando regresaría apenas y le respondía las llamadas o los textos, así que verlo llegar una tarde, solo pudo hacerla sonreír.

Él tenía esa misma cara malhumorada de siempre pero en cuánto abrió la boca la dejó noqueada.

"Siempre queriendo cuidarte, queriendo protegerte, que tuvieras un crecimiento normal para una chica de tu edad. Pero eres una pequeña zorra, ¿creíste que por acostarte conmigo por primera vez podías enjaretarme a tu bastardo?"

Había dibujado una sonrisa torcida y después la tironeó del brazo entregándosela a Suigetsu, el jefe de sus guardaespaldas.

A pesar de que ella gritó, exigió una explicación fue puesta en uno de los carros alejándola de la mansión Uchiha... horas más tarde terminó en esa cabaña que hace siete meses se había convertido en su hogar. En algunas ocasiones Suigetsu o Juugo, otro de los guardaespaldas, le llevaban comida cada mes y cosas necesarias de higiene, pero por más que insistió en que la dejaran hablar con Sasuke, en obtener una explicación; no hubo nada...

Era demasiado temerosa para caminar más de cinco metros lejos de la casa, no sabía dónde se encontraba y aún buscaba explicaciones.

Los meses la hicieron cavilar varias teorías, aunque no entendía porque Sasuke pensaba que el bebé que crecía dentro de ella no era suyo, tenía tanto que ningún médico la revisaba, solo por aquellos movimientos sabía que no se encontraba sola. Cansada, asustada, pronto estar embarazada comenzaba a ser deprimente...

Un trueno la hizo gemir, odiaba las tormentas, y los dolores que comenzaba a sospechar eran contracciones la estaban volviendo loca, ya no importaba chillaba, porque no había más que hacer, en su estado no tenía idea de a dónde ir o quién podía ayudarla.

Las horas pasaron, la tormenta siguió con intensidad, los dolores aumentaron hasta casi hacerla desfallecer y cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia y el amanecer no podía ser visto por las cargadas nubes, un estruendo la hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos.

-Señorita, santo cielo—Había exclamado una voz desconocida, solo logró observar el rostro pálido y un pelo rojo.

No estuvo del todo consciente, fue una secuencia de pasos que sería incapaz de recordar...

 **Xoxoxoxo**

 **Los** remanentes del huracán debían sentirse en la zona este, Sasuke apretó el vaso de coñac con molestia. Pensando en su dolor de cabeza, por azares del destino descubrió que odiaba la lluvia, no debía estarla pasando nada bien.

Miró con desinterés el calendario en el ordenador que descansaba en el escritorio de su oficina, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro, en esa misma mesa, él la había hecho suya, así no debió de ser, Hinata debía estar consciente de lo que en verdad quería y no solo un encaprichamiento adolescente.

Tensó la mandíbula, esa chiquilla pronto descubrió que quería, la curvatura de los labios del moreno se incrementó un centímetro, el nuevo jardinero que ella misma se encargó de contratar le dio lo que tanto quería, una tonta historia de amor... tanto así que incluso, osó intentar hacer pasar a su bastardo por un Uchiha...

-Mierda—Siseó, poniéndose de pie y tomando el saco.

La traería a la ciudad, solo para que diera a luz y poder deshacerse de ella, según el médico que llegó a verla por primera vez, la fecha del parto se daría en dos semanas, sería su último acto de bondad hacia ella.

 **Xoxoxo**

Iba a ser más de medio día, Sasuke bufó contrariado, llevaba toda la noche conduciendo por culpa de la lluvia pero finalmente la casilla a la cual se dirigió aparecía, el camino estaba enlodado, gracias a Dios llevaba una camioneta doble tracción de otra manera se hubiese quedado estancado por ahí.

Apenas apagó el motor saltó del vehículo, no debía pero era cierto, tenía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo se encontraba la chica Hyuga. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta un chillido lo detuvo, el llanto se escuchaba débil y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió.

Frente a los ojos oscuros apareció un chico pálido, pelirrojo, el flequillo le cubría ambos ojos y entre sus brazos entre lo que parecía blusas limpias había un bebé.

-Gracias al cielo, pensé que esa mujer moriría—A pesar de no conocerlo, era evidente que su voz era temblorosa—Debemos llevarla a un hospital, no tengo idea si arrojó todo lo que tiene que salir pero no creo que la sangre sea normal, está muy pálida y no ha recuperado la consciencia.

Como autómata y sin saber qué hacía Sasuke se adentró a la casilla, en la cama en lo que seguramente fue un charco de sangre yacía Hinata, lucía demasiado demacrada, flaca y envuelta en sudor. La tomó en sus brazos y la montó en la camioneta, el pelirrojo los siguió.

El maldito camino lo hizo gruñir varias veces mientras ella deliraba y gemía quedito. El pelirrojo se presentó, le contó que se llamaba Nagato y que había aprendido lo básico de primeros auxilios cuando estudió la preparatoria; las palabras del pelirrojo pasaron de largo la mayoría de las veces, era evidente que él aún tenía una descarga de adrenalina y Sasuke estaba tan pasmado que no podía siquiera callarlo a pesar de desear el silencio.

Quería llevarla a un buen hospital pero encontraron uno por el camino, y eso era mejor que nada.

Hinata fue ingresada enseguida igual que el bebé.

El pelirrojo sonreía nervioso, contando la anécdota al personal que le exigió saberlo y Sasuke solo pudo ser espectador en silencio. Sin poder borrar la escabrosa escena que se grabó en su mente.

Fue cuestión de horas para que el mejor ginecólogo y pediatra arribaran a aquel hospital, y tal como se planeó en un inició la muestra de ADN fue tomada, era un paso crucial para un divorcio limpio y demostrar el adulterio de su joven esposa.

Sin embargo nada se sentía bien, sí quería castigarla, más no lastimarla. Ella seguía inconsciente, según los médicos había perdido demasiada sangre y el dolor físico le había provocado un shock, por eso ahora se recuperaba lentamente, también se había sufrido un desgarro vaginal y a pesar de ser reparado, le causaría algunos inconvenientes en su recuperación.

En cambio el niño parecía estar sano, aunque como cualquier recién nacido necesitaba a su madre.

El mochilero que la había auxiliado cuando buscaba refugio de la tormenta, había seguido su camino y era hora de que él hiciera lo mismo, tarde o temprano las cosas tendrían que volver a su curso.

El matrimonio tormentoso en el cual envolvió a Hinata para evitar el escándalo público, se disolvería cuando la prueba de paternidad demostrara la infidelidad a la cual la muchacha no pudo soportar, era demasiado joven, no había vivido nada era evidente que algo como eso sucedería.

 **Xoxoxoxox**

La enfermera que hace minutos le dijo que le traería a su pequeño finalmente regresaba, por primera vez en siete días que ya tenía el bebé, iba a conocerlo, aún se sentía tan aturdida como hace un par de horas cuando despertó pero había mentido esperanzada de conocer a esa criaturita.

Los ojos lunas de Hinata se inundaron por las lágrimas y el bebé le fue puesto en los brazos, tenía los ojos tan negros como su padre, apenas y un poco de delgado cabello oscuro asomaba en su cabecita.

-Pensé que no lo conocería—Admitió, besándole una de las mejillas.

-Ha estado siendo alimentado por formula, pero quizás si se esfuerza aún logre alimentarlo del seno materno.

Hinata negó.

-Yo...—Dijo dubitativa—Debo trabajar—Se encogió de hombros—Este bebé solo me tiene a mí y vivir en un lugar en medio de la nada sin asistencia medica si llegara a enfermar, no sería adecuado—Dijo soltando un par de lágrimas.

La enfermera le acarició un hombro dándole la razón.

 **oxoxoxox**

Mientras el tráfico se disminuía Sasuke respondió la llamada de su abogado, a su lado Karin terminaba de redactar un par de documentos que utilizarían en la próxima reunión.

-Tenemos un problema—Fue lo primero que escuchó del abogado—La prueba de ADN ha salido positiva, tendremos que redactar un acuerdo distinto...

Los ojos negros vagaron a la pelirroja sentada a su lado, la mandíbula se le tensó mientras apretaba el celular con fuerza.

-¿Cómo te enteraste que Hinata me era infiel?—siseó tratando de controlarse.

La pelirroja se quedó quieta y sin mirarle a la cara respondió:

-Bueno, ya te dije fui por unos documentos a tu casa y los encontré en la cama.

-¿En cuál cama?

-En la de su cuarto, en la cual dormían...

Sasuke se quedó rígido, la respiración se le hizo pesada. ¿Por qué Karin asumió que dormían juntos? Hinata no hubiese sido tan tonta de llevar a su amante a un cuarto al cual ni siquiera era admitida. Se dio cuenta de su irracionalidad, el deseo de encontrar un error que confirmara sus creencias fue mayor, y juzgó sin piedad.

-Detente—Ordenó al chofer—Karin bájate, después aclararemos un par de cosas.

Después de ladrarle un par de instrucciones al chofer, su cerebro comenzó a procesar un par de cosas, fue como si mágicamente pudiera enlazar un par de hechos. Hinata siempre pareció enamorada de él, sin embargo... cuando el nuevo jardinero llegó, ella encontró la manera de perder el tiempo con él, en el jardín... pero a pesar de la hora que llegase siempre los encontraba en el jardín, con las plantas, aunque demasiado sonrientes y tal hecho lo molestó.

Él quería darle tiempo después de que por una calentura la obligó a casarse con él. Hinata era muy bonita pero muy joven, demasiado soñadora. Y él a pesar de ser tan frío se dio cuenta de la aventura en la cual la embarcó, ella era demasiado joven para tomar la responsabilidad de una esposa, demasiado ignorante en muchos aspectos.

Iba de aquí para allá, detrás suyo tontamente exigiéndole que le diera un papel que seguramente la rompería.

Él no podía tomar eso que era lo único que le quedaba, sin embargo, terminó tomándolo, haciéndola suya, robándole su virginidad embarazándola y... obligándola a pasar su embarazo en condiciones deplorables porque él... él sintió celos, de que otro hombre de su misma condición social tuviera más razones para hacerla sonreír y pudiera apartarla de su lado teniendo la familia feliz, actuó como un animal.

Dándole un poco del dinero al jardinero que no dudó en marcharse, ahora entendía que no era que Hinata no le interesara suficiente, es que no le importaba de la manera que él creía.

¿Qué atrocidad había cometido?

¡Tenía un hijo! Uno del cual ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro, uno que estuvo solo todo ese tiempo, ¿Hinata habría ya despertado? Aún no habían sido dados de alta eso lo tenía presente...

Las palabras de diagnósticos médicos y explicaciones, vinieron a su memoria, cerró los ojos siendo demasiado consciente, recordando la casucha, las condiciones deplorables, había sido tan estúpido, tan ingenuo.

La rabia lo carcomía, entendía porque Karin le había mentido, ella no quiso comprender que lo suyo no era más que sexo casual, enterarse que se iba a casar con la joven hija del jardinero no fue de su agrado, sino una bofetada a su ego. Incluso aun casado ella se le insinuó pero si algo tenía presente es que la fidelidad era importante, aunque su matrimonio no fuera en los mejores términos.

Karin se las pagaría pero por el momento no podía encargarse del asunto, tenía que encargarse de su hijo y de... ¿Hinata lo perdonaría? Bueno aunque ella quisiera irse, no podría, al menos que quisiera irse sin su hijo, no era la mejor manera, pero raramente jugaba limpio...

Hinata tendría que madurar en varios aspectos, tendría que aprender para que ocupara al menos su papel de madre y quizás más adelante ellos... cuando ella ya no fuera una niña pudieran tener una relación adulta de amantes.

 **Xoxoxoxox**

 **-** No estoy muy segura.—Sasuke escuchó la dulce voz que reconoció enseguida detrás de la puerta blanca, se tomó unos minutos antes de entrar.

-¿Le duele?—Escuchó una voz desconocida.

-Un poquito... no sé cómo las mujeres se atreven a tener más hijos teniendo uno.

Una risa se escuchó.

-Si es algo traumático pero debes considerar que tú te desgarraste, habitualmente se hace un pequeño corte para evitar ese tipo de problemas, pronto sanaras y olvidaras todo eso.

-Lo dudo mucho—La voz sonó amarga.

-Ya verás que sí.

A pesar de querer darse la vuelta y no enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, Sasuke abrió la puerta robando ambas miradas. Desde la cama escuchó un gemidito y por la manita que sobresalía de las mantas no le costó saber que se trataba de su hijo.

Su mirada pronto recayó en Hinata, de pie, a su lado una enfermera la sostenía de la cintura y con la otra llevaban un tripeé del cual colgaba un suero que se conectaba a la mano de la peliazul. Su rostro lucía ojeroso, su cabello desprovisto de brillo y su rostro aun lucía demacrado.

Los ojos lunas se inclinaron incapaces de sostenerle la mirada, la notó tensarse y la enfermera la llevó a pasos lentos a una pequeña silla de plástico en la habitación. Después sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

Incapaz de coordinar una sola de sus acciones, él se quedó ahí de pie.

-Bien—Finalmente ella habló—¿Dónde quieres que firme?

-¿Qué?—Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

-A lo único que puedes venir después de todo este tiempo es porque quieres el divorcio, lo que aún me tiene curiosa, por qué tú y no tu abogado, pero anda saca los papeles, firmaré lo que quieras.

-Creo que eso no va a ser posible.

-¿Pero por qué?—Ella casi levantó la voz y volvió a verlo a la cara.

Las cosas no estaban tomando el rumbo deseado, era cierto, no tenía ninguno pero sin dudas hablar del divorcio no era lo que Sasuke deseaba. Esa chiquilla para su bien o mal le pertenecía y no quería dejarla ir, menos si era la madre de su hijo. Recapacitando en él se acercó a la cama.

La mandíbula se le tensó de rabia, si aquel día le hubiera dedicado más de una mirada se habría dado cuenta de lo obvio ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan ciego?

-¿Qué haces?

A pesar de que Sasuke no lo había tocado, esa mirada no le gustaba, la puso en alerta.

-Lamento que no podamos divorciarnos, pero la prueba de ADN dijo que el niño es mío.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que es tuyo? Las cosas no son así—Debatió ella poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pequeña mueca dolorosa al caminar hasta allá, a pesar de no ser tantos pasos exigió un esfuerzo considerable para ella—Es mi bebé—Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Tú no lo quisiste, ni siquiera lo quieres, es una acción más por el que dirán, ¡que Uchiha Sasuke no tenga un hijo ilegitimo! ¡Qué escandalo!

-Relájate, lo estás asustando—Observó cuando el pequeño aumentó su movimiento.

-No, es mi bebé y no voy a dejar que nos refundas en una casa alejada en la cual él pueda morirse una noche porque no pueda conseguir un maldito médico—Soltó entre lloriqueos histéricos.

Sasuke se tensó, ella convulsionó en su llanto. Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales ellas logró simplemente sollozar.

-Hinata sobre eso tenemos que hablar—Al no obtener una respuesta, él prosiguió—Yo no iba a dejar que dieras a luz ahí, el parto se adelantó...—Guardó silencio al recordar que el médico de cabecera le dijo que seguramente si temía a la tormenta el estrés había propiciado tal hecho, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

-Si claro—Musitó ella sacándolo de sus remembranzas—Nunca entendí cuál fue mi error, solo estar esa noche en el jardín, dejar que me tocaras y fui condenada y obligada a ser tu marioneta. Ahora puedes hacer esto Hinata, ahora no. Dejé que me movieras como si fuera un objeto porque creí que realmente era mi culpa... pero no merecía eso. Ahora crees que es tu hijo, ¿por qué creíste lo contrario? ¿Por qué no te quedas con esa idea? ¿No sería más favorable? Que tener un hijo con una mujer que no sabe nada de sociedad...

-Estás demasiado hormonal.

Hinata dibujó una sonrisa amarga.

-Soy tonta, pero lo que tú me hiciste, privarme de mi libertad no es correcto y puedes amenazarme con tu dinero, pero cuando el juez se entere de cómo di a luz, que vea los partes médicos ¿realmente te darían a mi hijo? –Cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos—¿Tu dinero puede hacer esa atrocidad?

Los ojos lunas estaban defensivos, temerosos, su cuerpo estaba temblando y a simple vista era evidente que apenas podía mantenerse en pie sin embargo intentaba enfrentarlo. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, enojado pero no con ella consigo mismo.

La dulce Hinata siempre fue una tentación, demasiado bonita y tierna, claro que quiso meterse entre sus piernas desde que cumplió quince pero todo era una total locura. Aquella noche donde rompió las barreras, su sonrisa, su forma de ignorarlo lo motivó a finalmente tocarla.

Nada había salido bien, estuvo demasiado estresado para dedicarle el tiempo, enseñarle lo básico que esperaría de ella, demasiado ocupado con sus peleas internas sintiéndose un rabo verde. Y perdiendo la cabeza cuando creyó que le fue infiel... ahora todo estaba perdido, no por débiles amenazas, sino por la hoja que tenía temblando frente a él. Tratando de proteger a su hijo del infierno que ella sí podía recordar.

-Hinata realmente no quería que mi hijo naciera en esas condiciones. Iba a ponerte a salvo.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué ahora estás seguro que es tu hijo? ¡Ah si la prueba!—Ella tembló desolada—Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de defenderme, no es que alguna vez me la dieras, pero no me preguntaste y era importante, solo juzgaste que el bebé no podía ser tuyo y antes de que yo lograra comprender lo que sucedía me sacaste de tu casa y me mandaste a la montaña, ¿tanto me odiabas Sasuke? ¿Tan insoportable era yo para ti? ¿Por qué no haces como si jamás te enteraste de esa prueba? Querías deshacerte de mí y de mi bebé, ¿por qué no finges que ocurrió?

-No puedo—Admitió, siendo consciente como sus palabras lograban afectarla.

Hinata bajó la mirada mirando el montículo de cobijas blancas en el centro de la cama. Nunca se había sentido tan asustada y desolada hasta que llegó a esa casucha, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir, ni siquiera cuando vivió en la mansión y Sasuke la despreció.

-Ahora ¿qué? –Soltó con la voz débil—¿Te llevaras al bebé?

Los ojos oscuros de buscaron los suyos pero ella solo miraba al recién nacido.

-Eso es lo que hacen los hombres poderosos, te lo llevaras—Dijo al intentar dibujar una sonrisa dándose por vencida y terriblemente agotada, entonces dio un paso atrás—Bien, hazlo de una vez...

No quería decir esas palabras pero si no lo hacía, si se permitía más días con el bebé aun sabiendo el fatídico final.

-Hinata ¿qué dices?

-No seré una adecuada madre, no podré hablarle de otros países o culturas, tampoco podré enseñarle a comportarse en sociedad, la gente terminará mirándolo como un bicho raro porque su madre no tiene cultura o no sabe vestir, ¿no es así?—Los ojos lunas atraparon los oscuros, a pesar de estar inundados en lágrimas y el dolor palpable, ninguna sola gota salió.

-Los niños necesitan a sus madres—Habló consciente de todas las frases soltadas en algún momento él se las dijo, utilizándolas en su contra, queriendo mitigar el afán que ella tenía por seguirle.

Los labios de Hinata se curvaron apenas perceptiblemente y luego negó.

-No produzco leche—Encogió los hombros—no tendría que darle, realmente no me necesita.

-No seas... Hinata él te va a necesitar.

Los ojos inundados de lágrimas lo miraron exigiendo una respuesta, sin comprenderlo y luego sollozó.

-No quiero que sea infeliz, no quiero que llore o esté triste pero tú no vas a dejármelo, eso lo sé... y él tendrá una vida muy distinta, se convertirá en un hombre duro y malvado pero supongo que terminara siendo feliz—Hinata limpió sus mejillas.—Llévatelo.

-No voy a hacerlo, ustedes son un paquete.

Hinata lo miró directo a los ojos.

-¿qué piensas hacernos?

-Joder cometí un maldito error, lo admito. Estaba furioso contigo porque creía que te acostabas con el jardinero, me dijeron que el niño era de él, estaba furioso... yo tratando que no salieras de tu mundo a pesar de lo que te obligué a hacer, pero en vez de odiarme estabas ahí amándome, detrás de mi haciéndome sentir aún más culpable

-Yo no me acostaba con el jardinero...

-¡Lo sé ahora maldita sea! No en aquel momento, él era mucho más joven que yo y ustedes platicaban y reían por horas...

-Tú nunca quisiste hablar conmigo.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula no podía debatirlo Hinata tenía razón, él nunca cedió, en su afán de salvarla de pasar el tiempo con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, buscó miles de maneras de decepcionarla.

-Estabas ahí, te viste arrastrada y en vez de estar furiosa o reclamándome estabas con tus brillantes ojos dispuesta a servirme, querías ser mi esposa en regla, cuando todas las mujeres no hacían más que mirarte con compasión. Uchiha Sasuke, había elegido una esposa, una jovenzuela, que no hace más que mirarlo con adoración, la chiquilla no sabe diferenciar entre un vestido de gala o de noche porque prefiere las playeras con estampados juveniles... esa eras tú, así te miraban, y yo era el maldito pervertido que se casó contigo porque eras joven.

-Tú no te casaste conmigo por eso.

-Bueno, la otra historia del paparazzi pudo detenerse, pero no había otra manera en que los demás explicaran nuestra relación.

-Eras... mi sueño hecho realidad, nunca pensé que tú lo vieras de otra manera. Incluso justifique tus malos tratos con que habías tenido un mal día... yo no sabía que hacer o cómo agradarte—Hinata se limpió las lágrimas.

-Tenías razones de sobra para acostarte con el jardinero.

Hinata negó.

-Era tu esposa, jamás hubiese sido infiel...

Los ojos negros de Sasuke finalmente se humedecieron captando la verdad de esas palabras.

-Lo siento.

Hinata lo miró sin poder desglosar la disculpa.

-Me volví loco, actué como un cavernícola pero quise darte una lección... yo realmente pensaba traerte a la ciudad cuando llegara la hora de tu parto.

-Nunca me gustó estar sola, y sé que no te interesa, pero fueron los peores meses de mi vida. Yo entendí finalmente lo que creías pero no entendía porqué si yo jamás salí con un chico. Cuando el bebé quiso nacer, cuando no sabía qué hacer, cuando creí que moriría y que estar embarazada era lo peor que podía estar pasándome, te odié. Porque nunca comprenderé cuales de mis acciones fueron tan terribles para que tú me odiaras tanto.

-No hiciste nada...

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé... Y sé que estar separados es lo mejor, que es la única manera de poder vivir. Porque aunque me dolió que te fueras y nos abandonaras cuando terminamos aquí, ahora que te tengo frente a mí, no puedo dejar de temblar y pensar en lo que puedes hacerme o hacernos. Firmaré lo que quieras a cambio de mi libertad.

Sasuke se tensó al escucharla, una parte de sí le decía que tenían que criar a su hijo juntos sin embargo todo el daño que le causó era evidente.

Se acercó al bebé y ella retrocedió, observó el redondo rostro plácidamente dormido, tenía una nariz pequeña como la de Hinata, en cambio era evidente que tenía labios Uchihas, ¿qué otros rasgos iban a sobresalir con el tiempo?

Acarició la pequeña mejilla y con cuidado depositó un casto beso lleno de disculpa a ese pequeño, después de todo la vida en la cual crecería no sería más que reflejo de sus errores.

-No pienso quitártelo. Te dejaré que elijas una casa o apartamento, aunque será dentro de la ciudad, te pasaré una pensión para todos sus gastos a cambio solo tienes que dedicarte a él y aunque no te agrade del todo él tendrá que conocerme.

Y con esa última promesa salió de la habitación, un divorcio aún no podía estar en sus planes pero tampoco podía obligarla a quedarse a su lado, era hora de tomar responsabilidad por sus acciones y castigar a quién se atrevió a engañarlo.

...

 **Este si lo piden probablemente tenga una segunda parte, jajajaj soy tan malvada escribiendo, no sé porque me gusta hacer sufrir a Hina... nos vemos la próxima...**


	2. Chapter 2 FINAL

**UNA MEGA DISCULPA POR TARDAR TANTO CON ESTA CONTINUACIÓN, EN REALIDAD YA ESTABA DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, NO SÉ PORQUE MOTIVO SOLO LA SUBÍ EN LA OTRA PAG, ME DISCULPO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

-¿Cómo ha seguido tu sangrado?—Un medico rubio, de grandes y profundos ojos azules le preguntó.

Aquel hombre llevaba su caso desde que fue admitida en la clínica, y cada mañana visitaba la habitación pidiéndole datos y queriendo que hablase.

Hinata sentada en la cama con el bebé en brazos, se mordió el labio inferior reflexionando la pregunta, luego agachó la mirada recordando las palabras de la enfermera...

-Matsuri dijo que seguía siendo abundante pero más claro—Explicó sin comprender del todo las palabras de la enfermera y esperando que para él si tuviesen significado y que fuera suficiente.

-Si, ella también me lo dijo, tendrás que quedarte un par de días más—Comunicó el medico acomodando un lapicero en una de las bolsas de su bata blanca, la misma estaba un tanto arrugada pero limpia.

Hinata suspiró con evidente consternación, no tenía muchas ganas de marcharse después de todo no tenía a dónde ir pero su estado de salud comenzaba a asustarla, comprendiendo que nada de lo que le ocurría físicamente era normal.

Las mujeres entraban al hospital para dar a luz y salían al día siguiente, ¿por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿No llevaba ya dos semanas recluida?

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, y ojos azules y claros notaron a un moreno, Sasuke inspeccionó al médico, el cual volvió su vista a hacia la peliazul con una leve sonrisa. Hinata se puso tensa, ¿por qué ahora nada funcionaba como debería?

Sasuke se adentró en la habitación lo suficiente para dejar algunos folletos sobre la cama de la ojiluna, dándole finalmente una pista de su presencia:

-Considero que podrías elegir entre esos la casa que más te guste. Una casa es ideal para que cuando crezca pueda jugar en el jardín. Supuse conociéndote que optarías por algo pequeño como un departamento pero una casa es ideal para un niño—Habló seco, mirando al rubio que tenía fruncida una ceja y ambas manos en las bolsas de la bata, observando los folletos en la cama.

-Pero son casas enormes—Murmuró ella viendo solo las portadas—Un solo día no sería suficiente para limpiarlas—Lo miró perpleja.

-Llevaran personal incluido obviamente. Necesitaras una niñera e institutriz también.

-No quiero nada de eso. Quiero algo normal que yo pueda...—Hinata guardó silencio segura de que él no la dejaría continuar y que al final haría lo que quisiese, tal acción no hizo más que hacerse sentir impotente.

-Deberíamos hablar—El rubio le indicó seco a Sasuke y sin darle oportunidades salió de la habitación.

Sasuke dirigió una mirada a la Hyuga, ella parecía desconcertada con la petición médica y tenía el ceño fruncido; aun así y por curiosidad siguió al rubio.

Entraron a un consultorio, el lugar era pequeño, aseado pero los muebles denotaban los años de servicio.

-Hinata debería estar mejor, ¿la podría trasladar a otra clínica?

El rubio se sentó y le indicó al moreno que lo hiciera ignorando su pregunta, comenzando a exasperar al Uchiha.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy el residente de Ginecología...

-¿Residente? La debería tratar un ginecólogo en forma—Rezongó el moreno obviamente perplejo, denotando superioridad y desdén.

Naruto hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios, sin poder entender del todo las estupideces que podía cometer una persona enamorada, ¿qué podrían tener en común esa joven y aquel hombre, además del hijo en común? Sonrió admitiendo que una chiquilla deslumbrada era fácil de impresionar y el hombre frente a él tenía buen semblante, ese por el que la mayoría de las mujeres se derretían.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, hay un titular, y bueno soy el mejor de mi clase. Lo importante ahora...

-Quiero trasladarla a un verdadero Hospital—Interrumpió Sasuke con suficiencia.

Naruto bufó, el moreno frente a él era evidente que todo solucionaba con dinero, prepotente, altanero. Por un momento se cuestionó la relación anterior que tuvo con la ojiluna, ¿sería su empleada?

-Disculpe, ¿cuál es su relación con la paciente? Creo que he cometido un error al querer tratar su estado.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y rompió el contacto visual de forma arrogante, dibujó media sonrisa altanera.

-No te equivocaste soy su pareja.

Los ojos azules se abrieron levemente, movimiento que molestó al Uchiha ¿por qué el medicucho parecía sorprendido? ¿Qué diablos andaba creando su estúpida mente? ¿Qué diablos quería con Hinata?

-Pero la paciente dio a luz bajo condiciones...

-¿Vas a decirme cosas que sé?

Naruto carraspeó un tanto apenado.

-Ok. Ella tiene anemia que evidentemente no se trató en el curso de su embarazo, o de otra forma no habría avanzado tanto, lo mismo que ha intervenido en que el sangrado transvaginal porque el parto no haya seguido su curso normal. ¿Por qué no tenía ninguna consulta prenatal?—Cambió el tema completamente y cuestionando de forma acusadora, ese hombre estaba forrado en dinero, ¿por qué no llevó un control?

-Tenía una...

-El primer trimestre por eso el niño se formó completamente, pero después, según la historia clínica apenas y consumía alimentos que le brindaban nutrientes suficientes en su estado—La mirada azul era acusadora, incluso sus músculos se habían tensado—Es evidente que te ves forrado en dinero, ¿por qué vivió en esas condiciones?

Sasuke mantuvo la mirada, por dentro su vergüenza lo consumía pero arrogante como era no podía mostrarlo, y menos a ese hombre.

-Una pelea matrimonial y mucho orgullo—Explicó de manera escueta, la actitud del médico más que ser incomoda era desconcertante parecía demasiado interesado en Hinata, los ojos negros se entrecerraron, ¿podría ser acaso...

Naruto se mostró un tanto perplejo, aquella chica dulce ¿sería así de orgullosa? Lucía tan dulce pero sin duda alguna era la única explicación para las condiciones de su parto y control de embarazo, si aquel tipo parecía tener dinero.

"Matrimonial", la palabra volvió a su mente, ¿ellos estaban casados? ¿Hinata era casada? ¿Con ese hombre tan territorial?

Un tanto incomodo el rubio siguió hablando.

-En tal caso debió tomar la batuta y no permitirlo, puso en peligro ambas vidas.—Quiso recalcar, sin dudas algunas el maduro de la relación debía ser él y Hinata no debió de estar en condiciones de tomar decisiones tan peligrosas. Naruto se obligó a retomar el tema: -A lo que iba es que Hinata necesita de algunos medicamentos especiales que la institución no maneja, así que pensé que quizá pueda conseguirlos y de esta forma ella va a recuperarse más rápido.

-¿Un cheque?

Naruto negó.

-Le daré una receta. Sobre su traslado, no lo veo necesario, Hinata ha salido del peligro aunque su estado es reservado, debido al estado nutricio y complicaciones del parto y para ello la institución se encuentra capacitada. Además ella se está adaptando, moverla solo representara un estrés innecesario. Supongo que está enterado del desgarro vaginal que se dio durante el nacimiento y que su presión se ha elevado un poco, está delicada pero estará bien. ¿Ustedes están separándose?

La última pregunta causó que los ojos negros se entrecerraran y Naruto se dio cuenta que cometió un error pero era una cuestión obvia, una casa, la poca cercanía e incluso la incomodidad con la cual se hablaban, sin embargo su pregunta era fuera de lugar.

-No, tenemos un hijo—Respondió el moreno arrebatando la receta que el rubio escribió mientras parloteaba, saliendo de la oficina, evidentemente furioso.

"Un hijo no quiere decir que estén juntos"

 **Xoxoxxoxoo**

-¿Cómo te sientes?

La visita matutina médica hizo a Hinata sonreír mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda del bebé para hacerlo eructar, aun sentada en la cama médica, esa simple sonrisa iluminándole los ojos dejó por un momento en shock a Naruto.

-Creo que mejor.—Respondió con la dulce voz que poseía.

-Si, Matsuri ha dicho que tu sangrado se ha normalizado.—Informó observando la sonrisa de la peliazul, que lucía más que feliz... esperanzada.— Los medicamentos comienzan a funcionar, te podrás bien.

-¿Pronto podré ser dada de alta?

-¿Ya quieres ir con tu esposo?—Decidió indagar, había algo que no le cuadraba en toda la turbia historia...

Hinata borró su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, mostrando así que era lo último que esperaba en el interrogatorio médico.

-¿Mi esposo? –Su pregunta salió apenas audible—Creí que él ya se había encargado de todo eso.—Habló pensativa.

-Ayer hablé con él, ¿lo recuerdas?

Hinata asintió volviendo a mirarlo.

-Aaahh—Soltó para sostener la coversación.

-No pareces tan emocionada de volver a casa.

Hinata sonrió forzadamente.

-Creo que vamos a separarnos—Admitió encogiendo los hombros—Creí que ya no éramos esposos.

-¿Él te hizo algo?

Los ojos lunas se abrieron con sorpresa y aún así inmediatamente negó.

-No, Sasuke, no...

-él se ve forrado en dinero, y tú no tuviste ni los cuidados mínimos en tu embarazo

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron, creyendo comprender finalmente la historia, Sasuke sin duda alguna era mayor que la joven de dieciocho años, debió haberla deslumbrado y ella se enamoró como una loca, debió existir un fallo por parte de Sasuke para que la ojiluna decidiera apartarse de todos los lujos, él había dicho algo así...

Hinata lucía apenada e incómoda, y raramente Naruto se sintió entrometido.

-Lo siento Hina, solo necesito asegurarme que no hubo ningún tipo de violencia respecto a tu esposo. Te embarazaste cuando aún no tenías dieciocho, es mi deber averiguar que todo esté bien.

-Entiendo—El susurro de voz lo hizo sonreír, Hinata era adorable en muchos sentidos, no había duda porque un hombre de mundo le había puesto un anillo en el dedo.

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

 **Tres días después...**

 **-** ¿Dónde diablos se metió?—Cuestionó Sasuke mientras caminaba por el pasillo hospitalario directo a la habitación de Hinata—No me importa, Juugo no sé cómo le harás pero encontrarás a Karin y me la pondrás enfrente tengo muchas cosas que aclarar con ella y ha llegado el momento.

Una tenue risa hizo que cortara la llamada, él también dibujó una, volver a escuchar a la Hyuga reír casi lo llenó de felicidad, si volvía a sonreír no todo podía estar mal.

-Podrías hacerlo aun con un bebé—La voz que enseguida identificó del médico rubio lo hizo tensar los músculos.—Ahora hay tantas maneras para obtener un certificado de educación preparatoria. Y luego prometo ayudarte a estudiar para tu examen de la facultad. Será difícil, porque lo es, además tienes un bebé pero no imposible, prometo ayudarte.

-Gracias, Naruto.

Sasuke ya no aguantó, ¿de qué diablos hablaban?

Romper la distancia existente entre ellos, tal vez fue un error, en la habitación encontró a Hinata sentada en una silla, con los ojos iluminados, seguía con una bata médica, pero el color en su rostro era evidente y una sonrisa dirigida al médico, que cargaba a su hijo, ¿por qué ese tipo traía a su hijo?

Sintió deseos de arrancárselo de los brazos, ni siquiera él lo había tomado en brazos ¿por qué ese tipejo si? Solo se detuvo porque no tenía idea de cómo cargar a un bebé. O debería aclarar que el miedo lo paralizó, hacerle daño a ese trozo de carne, no podría perdonárselo jamás.

Hinata sintió su presencia ya que lo miró, los ojos lunas fueron precavidos pero al menos ya no se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Este bodoque después dirá, mamá es la interna de Naruto, oye tu hijo debería llamarse Naruto, es un excelente nombre y le va bien, será apuesto...

-¿Es una broma?

Naruto finalmente se giró enfocando al Uchiha que había soltado la pregunta con un obvio tinte de rabia.

-Toma al niño—Ordenó a Hinata, ella bajó la mirada sin obedecerle acción que solo lo irritó más.

-Tranquilo, efectivamente solo bromeaba, bueno es que Naruto es un buen nombre y este pequeñín no tienen aún uno.—Dijo tratando de mitigar la situación.

-¿Cuándo podrán irse de aquí?—Masculló el Uchiha molesto.

-Le decía a Hinata que si los estudios de laboratorio no marcan alteraciones el día de mañana, podría irse.

Sasuke captó la sonrisa que Hinata le regaló al médico.

-Por cierto ya puedo envolver al bebé como me enseñaste y sí duerme más al estar apretadito—La voz tenue y emocionada de Hinata fue dirigida al ojiazul, que le devolvió una gran sonrisa.

-Te lo dije quería estar apretado como cuando estuvo dentro.

Aquello era más de lo que el moreno podía soportar. Totalmente excluido de lo que ellos hablaban, no tenía la menor idea para cargar a su hijo o cubrir sus necesidades, por tal motivo no podía reemplazar al medicucho y ser el apoyo que Hinata necesitaba, joder su cuerpo ardía de rabia, por eso se dio la media vuelta dejándolos solos.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

 **Un año después**

Sasuke repasó una vez más su agenda diaria, tendría un pesado día de trabajo lo cual se traducía en unos cientos de millones más en su bolsa. El sonido de su móvil robó momentáneamente su atención, estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, siguiendo las palabras de Kakashi, su nuevo asistente pero no pudo hacerlo, el nombre de Hinata apareció en la pantalla del carísimo aparato.

Enseguida abrió el mensaje de texto sorprendido de recibirlo, en todos esos meses apenas y había tenido contacto con ella. Hinata se había negado a tener ayuda para el cuidado del bebé, a excepción de Chiyo la mujer que incluso lo había cuidado a él de pequeño. Se negó de la misma forma a adquirir una buena casa, se había conformado con una casucha de tres habitaciones, una sala, cocina integral y dos baños y qué hablar del pequeño jardín.

Se obligó a mantenerse quieto puesto que aceptaba la pensión que le pasaba y porque Chiyo no permitiría que nada le faltara a ella o a su hijo. También la anciana que hace más de dos años lo miraba con reproche en la mirada, había aceptado a pasarle un par de datos de la ojiluna, como cuando terminó su educación preparatoria.

Y aunque no le gustara, las horas que pasaba con su hijo, fue Chiyo quién le enseñó a cómo cuidar de él, pero gracias a eso ahora era capaz de cuidar de su propio hijo sin la ayuda de nadie. Como padre se propuso ser tan bueno como lo era en los negocios, y lo estaba logrando.

" _¿Podrías cuidar de Suk? Sé que debes estar ocupado pero Chiyo tuvo que salir de la ciudad y no tengo quién lo cuide_ "

El mensaje lo sorprendió, si por Hinata fuera él ni siquiera lo vería, pero lo llenaba de duda, ¿Qué tenía que hacer para no poder cuidar del niño regordete de piel pálida y grandes ojos negros?

Se apresuró a responder para calmar su curiosidad, _"¿Qué harás que no puedes cuidarlo?"_

Kakashi lo presionó para que saliera a la primera junta.

-Cancela todas las juntas—Ordenó sin prestar atención en la cara perpleja y desconcertada del peliplata.—Tengo algo más importante qué hacer.

Hinata tardó largos minutos en darle una respuesta pero finalmente llegó:

"Tengo mi examen de la facultad"

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron con verdadera sorpresa. «¿Facultad?»

"¿Puedes cuidar del bebé?"

La pregunta lo hizo apretar la mandíbula consciente que ella no le daría más explicaciones, que Hinata huía de él como si fuese un ratoncito y él un gato hambriento. Con rabia tuvo que reconocer que su hijo no había vuelto a verlos juntos en una habitación desde que ella estuvo internada.

Después de todo elegir a Chiyo no había sido más que una buena estrategia, en un primer momento, pero tenía que admitir que esa anciana tenía su respeto tanto como para mantenerlo a raya.

"Siempre podré cuidar de mi hijo"

Sentenció sintiendo aun la rabia recorrerlo, conforme de tener el pretexto perfecto marcó el número, Kakashi quiso soltarle un par de advertencias que él ignoró.

Dos tonos, Hinata tardó dos tonos en responder:

-¿Si?—La simple vocecita revivió su cuerpo, era tan dulce, tan excitante.

-¿A qué hora quieres que pase por él?

-¿Podrías venir en una hora? Dejaré todo preparado, sus biberones, la ropa extra, la papilla; todo estará listo... y pasaré por él a donde me digas—La voz femenina era pausada y pudo leer en ello la inseguridad y desconfianza, ¿por qué dudaba de dejar a su hijo en sus manos?

-¿Por qué no voy a cuidar bien de mi hijo?

Ella no respondió y jamás podría enterarse que, él solía decir que todo lo hacía bien, cuidar de su hijo seguramente era una de las tantas cosas que haría bien, pero ¿cómo podía creerlo cuando los mandó a aquella casucha donde ninguno de los dos estuvo a salvo?

Tenía que tranquilizarse, aun recordaba cuando Sasuke tomó por primera vez al bebé en brazos tendría casi las tres semanas y lo había tomado como el objeto más frágil del mundo, él se había transformado, no se veía como el hombre rudo y duro. Lucía tan perfecto con el bebé en sus brazos. Amó esa escena y si su temor no la hubiese paralizado habría olvidado y dado lo que fuera por tenerla cada día o no privarse de verla cada que él iba por el bebé.

 **XOXOOXXO**

Los ojos claros de Hinata se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, miró exasperada el costoso aparato, Chiyo se lo entregó hace más de seis meses, no fue tonta como para no darse cuenta que Sasuke lo había comprado y había usado a la dulce anciana para esconder el acto y lo aceptase.

En la pantalla pudo ver las seis llamadas que realizó al Uchiha, suspiró derrotada faltaba menos de treinta minutos, no iba a conseguirlo, miró al pequeño en la sillita de auto plácidamente dormido. Tal vez aún alcanzaría llegar a la facultad de medicina y presentar su examen de ingreso pero no la dejaría acceder con un bebé a tales instalaciones, un niño de un año que en cualquier momento despertaría y haría escándalo.

¿Por qué Sasuke no había llegado por él? El aparato vibró en sus manos, su corazón latió rápidamente y enseguida aceptó la llamada:

-Sasuke, ¿dónde estás? Debiste llegar hace media hora, dime por favor que estás cerca.—Soltó angustiada.

-Ya veo porque no has llegado—Hinata se alejó el teléfono para mirar asombrada el número de Naruto, volvió a llevarlo a su oreja— ¿Qué diablos haces?—La voz del médico sonaba más que molesta y ella solo pudo encogerse.

-La persona que me ayuda a cuidar de Suk tuvo que salir a ver a un familiar que tuvo un accidente y Sasuke no ha llegado por el bebé.

-Si, bueno algo así me imaginé—Ironizó el rubio del otro lado—No vas a fallarme, me la he pasado ayudándote a estudiar, presentarás este examen, así que toma un taxi ordénale que maneje como loco y yo me haré cargo de Suk.

Hinata sonrió y un par de lágrimas brotaron, después de asentir en silencio, aventó el aparato telefónico en un sillón y tomó en sus brazos al niño y luego su pequeña bolsa donde guardó lo necesario para trasladarse, olvidando la pañalera en el otro sofá.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

El aeropuerto estaba repleto como siempre, gente que iba de aquí para allá, gente que se reunía felizmente y otros más que se despedían.

Sasuke no estaba ahí para ninguna de esas opciones, tampoco abordaría un vuelo, sino más bien para un ajuste de cuentas, uno que lo tenía tenso, ansioso y malhumorado.

-Que no la pierdan de vista—Ordenó a su jefe de seguridad, el hombre alto y fornido asintió, dando una orden por el celular—Te juro que si la vuelven a perder te mataré—Amenazó apresurando sus zancadas dirigiéndose a cierta zona de abordaje que le fue indicada hace cinco minutos.

Finalmente una fila apareció, al moreno no le fue difícil reconocer la inconfundible cabellera roja, ropa negra y deportiva casi la camuflaba perfectamente con la multitud, a excepción de su inconfundible porte, siempre derecha y con una actitud desinteresada.

La rabia volvió a fluir con fuerza, llegó hasta ella con gran velocidad, la tomó del brazo con fuerza innecesaria pero incapaz de darse cuenta, después de todo quería pulverizarla, ¿cómo pudo mentirle? Aún no entendía cómo se percató que su mentira había caído y logrado huir, ¿por qué lo hizo?

La respuesta era obvia, sabía que lo había destrozado, lo hizo todo a consciencia y jamás podría perdonárselo. Pensó que eran buenos amigos, y se había equivocado, lo que más lo hacía rabiar era reconocer que prefirió confiar en ella que en su esposa, y todo porque Karin, según su perspectiva no tenía por qué mentirle, en cambio Hinata ¿por qué no iba a buscar un hombre mucho más joven?

Karin fue mucho más lista de lo que él pudo darse cuenta, ella descubrió mucho antes que él lo enamorado que estaba de Hinata, y eso fue un duro golpe en el ego de la frívola y caprichosa mujer.

La cara Karin se desfiguró en el segundo que se percató quién era su agresor.

Era obvio que no esperaba verlo, sus ojos bailaron nerviosos, asustadizos; Sasuke disfrutó su reacción, la saboreó lentamente, ¿cuál sería su mejor castigo?

-Sasuke—Apenas y escuchó el sonido de aquella voz, tan irritante, ahora tan odiosa.

Lo llamaba con suplica, Hinata también lo hizo y no la escuchó por las malditas palabras que esa voz le soltó, ¿qué diablos sería su mejor castigo para una mujer tan arrogante?

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme y después te largarás a dónde quieras.—siseó deseoso de comenzar su venganza.

Karin negó e intentó resistirse, zafarse del agarre sin embargo fue casi arrastrada ante unas cuantas miradas curiosas que no hicieron nada para impedirlo.

-Me dijiste que me engañaba—Siseó en cuanto se quedaron a solas en una pequeña oficina que su equipo le consiguió en las instalaciones del aeropuerto, el lugarcito tenía un pequeño escritorio, tres sillas y varios lockers.

Karin entrecerró sus ojos queriendo disipar las lágrimas, y luego sonrió con mofa.

-Te estaba haciendo un favor, te convertiste en un pelele en cuánto te casaste, ¿fidelidad? ¿Cuándo conociste esa palabra estando conmigo? ¿Cuál era la maldita diferencia entre esa ignorante y yo? Ninguna Sasuke, esa chiquilla no tenía idea de nada...

Sasuke procesó la información lleno de ira, rabia, sentía su cuerpo tenso y sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento sería incapaz de controlarse. Karin había llegado muy lejos con sus celos, y lo que más le pesaba es que él no pudo darse cuenta de la mentira y condenó a una inocente que no mereció nada a lo cual la sometió.

-¿Por qué iba a serte fiel si no éramos nada?—soltó con cizaña.

-¿Dos años no te dicen nada?

-Solo eras una más, alguien que estaba dispuesta siempre que tuviese ganas y no encontrara algo mejor—Confesó con las manos empuñadas, recordándole la dolorosa verdad, misma que ella odiaba.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Cómo te atreviste tú?—Regresó lleno de ira de frustración.

Karin se decidió, ¿por qué tenía que seguir guardándolo si todo se sabía ahora?

-¿Cómo? Eras un estúpido, embelesado pero queriendo mantenerte en tu actuación de macho. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? El haberme rechazado, el casarte con esa niñita, tuvo sus consecuencias y no creas que soy estúpida, lo único que podía dolerte era que ella hiciera algo mal, los ridículos a los que te sometió no fueron suficientes, ¿verdad?...Un macho como tú no podría soportar que su niñita se acostara con otro ¿cierto?

-Sabías que era mentira, que estaba embarazada—Bramó.

-¿Y? Te viste realmente feliz cuando te sugerí que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para reflexionar y valorara lo que tenía... Aún me pregunto si realmente la querías o solo era un mero capricho tuyo. Una novedad que se antojó tener.

-¡Cállate! Eres una maldita bruja—Gritó al tomarla por los hombros y zarandearla furioso.—Tú sabes lo que realmente sentía por ella, por eso te encargaste de llenarme la cabeza con tus mentiras...

Juugo entró consciente de que su jefe acababa de perder el control, se las arregló para contener al moreno y evitar que ocurriera algo peor, si Sasuke quería vengarse, una demanda por agresión de su parte no sería de ayuda.

-Te voy a hundir—Decretó el Uchiha, apenas logró desarticular lo que ocurría, dándose por vencido y consciente del desarrollo y éxito profesional que buscaba la pelirroja.

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a bailar asustadizos pero él ya no se detuvo, supo que acababa de perder el tiempo, así mismo razonó que su propia inseguridad fue la causante de todo, si no hubiese estado tan ofuscado con los viejos prejuicios, pudo haber visto más allá, pero no lo hizo, simplemente lo arruinó.

Subió al auto furioso, después de teclear unas cuantas palabras para Kakashi su secretario, Karin pagaría muy caro lo que había hecho, la manera ruin de jugar las cartas para hacerlo perder a quién amaba.

Buscó en la galería de fotos y encontró la foto, el día de su boda, Hinata con su simple vestido, nada sorprendente, algo demasiado casual, ambos juntos notablemente incomodos, o al menos él y solo pudo ver a un hombre de veintisiete años con una chiquilla que parecía una completa adolescente, el contraste de sus edades era obvio, parecía una fotografía sacada de la historia donde el hombre compraba a su esposa a diferencia de la esperanza en ella.

Incluso en sus respectivos portes retratados, en la seguridad que cada uno irradiaba, por dónde viera la foto había fallos, ¿por qué no se encargó de que al menos Hinata portara un vestido apropiado? ¿Mandarla a un salón, quizás? ¿Qué mujer le gustaría casarse en esas fachas? En ese tiempo no le importó por muchas razones, ni siquiera lo razonó a pesar de saber la diferencia económica entre ambos.

Hinata era tan bella que no lo sopesó pero viendo en retrospectiva, debió darle una boda que no pudiera olvidar.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio, dándose cuenta de un detalle dos segundos después, sus párpados se levantaron enseguida, observando la oscuridad de la noche.

-Mierda—Soltó sintiendo latir su corazón con fuerza—Llévame a casa de Hinata, soltó desesperado, recordando que olvidó que cuidaría de Suk.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cabeza en señal de frustración, nuevamente él volvía a fallar, todos los doce meses que tenía Suk, él intentó de alguna u otra forma atraerla. No pudo ser muy obvio su propia personalidad se lo impedía pero intentó darle todo lo que ella deseaba y de lo cual se enteraba. Quiso darle su tiempo ya que después de todos sus fallos, incluso él pudo darse cuenta que ella necesitaba su espacio.

Ella le temía, y eso logró calarle muy hondo. Hinata solía iluminarse cuando él entraba a la misma habitación y después de mandarla lejos solo lograba cohibirla, y no podía culparla, se puso en su lugar, ella debió sentirse traicionada cuando él la abandonó, y desplazada cuando la ignoró además no fue solo ella, también lastimó a su hijo, el hijo de ambos, ¿cómo Hinata podía confiar en él? Le falló, no pudo hacer el papel como su esposo, sino más bien como un enemigo.

Jamás podría perdonarse haber echado a perder su relación, si él hubiera logrado vencer la primera barrera que era el rango de edad, él pudo haber disfrutado de su matrimonio y hacerla feliz, Hinata lo amaba más que su vida y él lo sabía, pudo haber cuidado de ella para retrasar su embarazo, educarla como su nueva posición social requería para que ninguno de los dos pudiera sentirse incómodo; estaba consciente que pudo haber hecho mucho y que todo habría sido distinto, porque ambos se amaban.

Marcó el número de Hinata, los tonos se volvieron eternos y otra vez frustrado se llevó la mano a su cabello para pasar sus dedos en búsqueda de tranquilidad. Ninguna de las diez llamadas tuvo suerte, lo único que lo tranquilizaba es que solo los separaba un giro y la casa pronto estaría a la vista.

Su expresión se descompuso más si aun era imposible, Hinata bajaba del coche del medicucho con su bebé en brazos, al parecer dormido y aquel hombre no hacía otra cosa más que sonreírle mientras le decía quién sabe qué cosa.

Su joven y dulce exesposa, no desencajaba tanto con ese rubio como lo hacía con él, la diferencia de edad no era tan marcada, no lucía como una adolescente con un viejo, porque Naruto no aparentaba del todo su edad.

Cerró los ojos consciente que su auto pronto se detendría y tendría que encararlos, sobre todo a ella. Bajó del coche y su porte no aparentó su inseguridad. Captó ambas miradas claras, Hinata frunció levemente su ceño y él pudo identificarlo.

-Hinata—La nombró, notando que ella estaba molesta.—Oye—Soltó cuando fue totalmente ignorado por la peliazul.

-Nos vemos después Naruto.

Cada vez la confianza entre ese par era más obvia, sintió la furia crecer en su cuerpo y la mirada mortífera que le dedicó fue correspondida.

El medico lucía inseguro, y rascándose la cabeza levantó su mano desocupada girándola en el aire en forma de despedida.

-Vete, ¿a qué vienes ya?—La frase de Hinata pudo haber sonado dura a excepción de que la pequeña peliazul, no tenía del todo ese tono, pero sí pudo identificar la decepción.

-Ocurrió algo por eso no pude llegar.

Hinata encogió los hombros y se dio la vuelta, demostrándole así que no le interesaban las explicaciones.

-Te puedo pagar una universidad privada, no tienes por qué ir a esa.—Casi gritó cuando ella comenzó a andar dando por terminada la conversación.

Los ojos lunas lo miraron acusadores, dolidos; recordó esa mirada en el pasado y como en aquel entonces le dolió la garganta pero igual se mantuvo firme, indiferente.

-Tú todo crees que se soluciona con dinero. Tocaste a una menor de edad y se la compraste a su padre, me encerraste en una montaña y me compraste esta casa, casi haces que pierda mi examen y sugieres una escuela privada... realmente mejor vete porque lo que suceda después de lo que me hiciste esta vez, será tu culpa.

Sasuke agachó la mirada después de la descarga que ella tuvo y reflexionando todo, las cosas podrían verse de ese modo, pero nunca pensó que ella lo viera así.

-No te compré.

-Claro que lo hiciste, por eso creíste que podías tratarme como se te diera la gana, ¿cuánto dinero le diste a mi padre? ¿Cuánto fue el monto que pagaste por mí?

-Eso no fue así.

Los ojos lunas soltaron un par de lágrimas, suspiró afectada, luchando con sus propias emociones.

-No lo había entendido—Confesó, luego fingió una sonrisa y encogió los hombros—Yo pensé que era solo un cuento de hadas, pero finalmente mi tonto cerebro ha entendido la magnitud de las cosas. Que no hayas llegado por él, no me sorprende, porque sé que no lo valoras por los motivos correctos simplemente porque es Uchiha y es hombre. Simplemente deberías hacer como si no existiéramos.—Sentenció volviendo a girar y reanudando su andar—No deberías olvidar que es mi hijo y puede que no sea tan listo como esperas.

Sasuke apretó sus puños, apenas y logró ver la cara dormida de su bebé, notarla llorar nuevamente le calaba, ya que no podía concebir cómo es que aún lograba hacerlo, ¿cuánto más tenía que joderla con ella para dejar de provocar sus lágrimas?

¿Por qué no le salía nada bien? Ansiaba recuperarla porque su hijo no merecía menos que una familia, su padre a su lado, pero más allá de Suk tenía que recuperarla, no era un capricho masculino, todo era tan confuso quizá pero la amaba, la deseaba y necesitaba tenerla de cuenta, una oportunidad de hacer todo bien, de poder amarla, de demostrarle que no fue ni era una obligación, sino una mujer tan hermosa que merecía ser amaba y venerada de formas correctas.

Si algún día pudiese explicarle qué lo motivó a cada una de sus erróneas actuaciones quizá ella pudiera perdonarlo realmente, comprender por qué nunca pudo tratarla cómo merecía a pesar de sentir todo lo que le provocaba.

Chasqueó la lengua furioso, reconociendo que si le dio dinero a Hiashi pero no fue porque ella hubiera sido una transacción, necesitaba sacar al viejo de la mansión, no soportaba ser "vigilado", no por aquel hombre que aceptó darle a su hija porque la había "deshonrado", no podía tenerlo en casa sabiendo lo que su cuerpo quería hacerle a su dulce y adorable niña, consciente que algún día no podría resistirse y daría rienda suelta a sus más bajos deseos.

Cada que veía a Hinata no hacía más que ver a una dulce niña que deseaba con locura, pero el espejo le demostraba que tan diferentes eran, Hiashi también debía notarlo, pero anclado a sus costumbres antiguas prefirió entregársela a él, que osó tocarla, además Hinata lo amaba, ése anciano se lo recalcó, su niña debería estar bien, ¿qué haría ahora si se enterase de todo lo que la hizo pasar?

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, parpadeando rápidamente sorprendido de cómo sus ojos luchaban por llorar, viéndola alejarse una vez más y cada vez pareciendo más distante.

 **xoxoxoxo**

 **Tres meses después**

Hinata arrastró un poco más la maleta, las llantitas chirriaron en el duro suelo de la entrada de la ostentosa casa, casi parecía una mansión, reacomodó en su brazo a Suk, su niño pesaba tanto que le costaba mantenerlo firme y pelear con la maleta al mismo tiempo.

-Déjeme ayudarla señora—Un hombre alto y pelinaranja le pidió haciéndola sentir extraña, jamás podría olvidarlo, era una paradoja que después de que él la cargase para echarla hace tiempo ahora se ofreciera a ayudarla a entrar.

Señora no era un calificativo que la gente usara con ella, además su actitud tan respetuosa la hacía sentir realmente fuera de lugar, ni siquiera cuando estuvo casada con Sasuke, las cosas fueron así, quizás eso ocurrió porque todo mundo la miraba como la codiciosa hija del jardinero, ahora que el tiempo transcurrió quizás podían verla como la madre del hijo de su jefe.

-Yo...—Susurró pero el hombre fornido tomó la maleta, la observó con duda sin embargo no tomó nada más, permitiéndole cargar su gran bolso de mano y a Suk.

-El señor dijo que dispuso la habitación de huéspedes y fue mandada condicionar para que tuviera control y espacio sobre su hijo.

Hinata no logró descifrar lo que el guardaespaldas quiso decir, solo siguió su andar.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al entrar nuevamente en la casa, se vio a si misma suplicante, llorosa y siendo echada. Inconscientemente abrazó a su hijo, luchando por contener las lágrimas, se paralizó en una respuesta automática, no quería entrar, no podía.

Suk lanzó un gritillo manoteando y revoloteándose en sus brazos, indicándole que debía seguir y sobre todo aflojar su agarre. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con una mueca de angustia y el miedo invadiéndola, el niño volvió a agitarse pidiendo a su manera ser depositado en el suelo, Hinata negó con la cabeza, tantos objetos costosos y peligrosos abundaban por doquier, no era una buena idea, ¿qué sucedería si el bebé rompía algo o lo estropeaba?

-Solo será un mes—Quiso reconfortarse.

Después de la fuga de gas y otro químico que no quisieron revelar, en una pequeña compañía cercana a su domicilio, su estancia en su propia casa no era segura, pudo permanecer ahí, pero la salud de su pequeño comenzó a preocuparla, no quería exponerlo a nada que le perjudicara aunque eso conllevara aceptar una vez más una "sugerencia" de volver a esa casa.

—Solo un mes—Repitió de nueva cuenta.

No tenía caso rentar algo ya que deseaba no gastar tanto y su estancia podía ser menos del mes, eso prometieron las autoridades, que a lo mucho la desinfección tardaría un mes, volvería mucho antes de lo que pensaba y eso debía reconfortarla, no podía pensar en lo negativo.

Además no es como si fuera a ver a Sasuke, él nunca estaba en casa, Chiyo seguiría ayudándole con el cuidado de Suk, iría a la facultad, porque aunque no logró aprobar el examen de medicina gracias a la presión de aquel día angustiante, si pudo inscribirse en el semestre cero, y en seis meses si le iba bien, lograría estar inscrita finalmente en primer semestre.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, otra vez lo recuerdos la golpearon con fuerza ¿cuántas veces corrió desesperada para encontrarlo? Todas esas veces, él la ignoró, no debía olvidar ese importante detalle, nunca fue deseada ahí, él jamás correspondió a sus sentimientos y la razón fundamental de recordase aquello era para no dejar que sus sentimientos tomaran la voluntad, y desease más.

Tenía 19 años, no era mucho pero ya tenía la madurez para entender que soñar con historias fantasiosas de amor solo lograría quebrar su lastimado corazón. El amor que sentía por Sasuke a pesar de los daños, no desaparecía, era una total estúpida por amarlo a pesar de lo acontecido pero por más que intentó, él seguía en su corazón.

Sasuke era tan guapo e inteligente, tan varonil, y siempre desearía estar en sus brazos y ser amada por él pero las cosas no fueron así y tampoco lo serían, lo aceptaba.

Observó a Juugo abrir una puerta, mucho más cerca de la que alguna vez ocupó en esa casa, la luz entraba al por mayor, e incluso podía tomarla como cálida, sonrió involuntariamente al darse cuenta que habrían derribado alguna pared ya que el cuarto era enorme, y tenía un cubículo que formaba la habitación propia del bebé.

La cama matrimonial cubierta de ropa color lila, varios jarrones con hermosas flores, incluso un escritorio, ¿lo planeó? ¿O por qué estaba siendo tan considerando con ella? ¿Qué hubiera tenido un hijo suyo le daba ciertos privilegios de comodidad en aquella casa?

Todos esos detalles formando una habitación de ensueño, agitó la cabeza cansada de tantos pensamientos, pulverizada... debía ser porque ahora Suk existía, porque ahora estaba su bebé y podría darse cuenta de todo aquello, no era por ella, era por el bebé él si merecía las atenciones de Sasuke.

¿Por qué ella no podía tener un cuento de hadas? A Sasuke amándola, cuidándola, mimándola y no solo tener atenciones porque su hijo existía.

Juugo salió dejándola sola y cerrando por fuera.

Dejó a Suk en el suelo y limpió una de las traicioneras lágrimas, odiaba estar en esa casa llena de amargos recuerdos y lo peor del caso es que anhelaba con todo su alma que nada de lo que la marcó hubiese ocurrido, odiaba a Sasuke pero lo amaba más incluso de lo que lo odiaba, y lo añoraba tanto que le dolía incluso respirar... quizás su reticencia a estar ahí, se debía a que no podía soportar la realidad.

Y aceptar volver cuando pudo haber perdido otro departamento es porque su tonto corazón, anhelaba su cercanía... ¿debería entonces permanecer ahí?

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

 **Una semana después...**

Era más de media noche, Hinata sobre su escritorio en un extremo de la habitación se encontraba dormida aplastando un par de gruesos libros abiertos.

Los párpados de la chica se arrugaron en muestra de su regreso a la realidad, abrió los ojos lentamente y la luz de la habitación la cegó. Se sentó de golpe mirando a todos lados, recordando que había tenido a Suk gateando, la puerta abierta le hizo latir con fuerza el corazón.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió y se puso de pie de un salto, corriendo hacia fuera girando su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a su bebé. Sus ojos se le humedecieron y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando enfocó las escaleras.

Debió sentir alivio al no encontrar el cuerpo de su bebé al final, pero no fue así, bajó los peldaños de dos en dos desesperada, entró al salón de la sala, y finalmente sus ojos se humedecieron con alivio.

En la carísima alfombra de la sala cerca de un largo sillón y con un montón de cojines por doquier Sasuke dormía, con solo un pantaloncillo de pijama, con su asombroso torso musculoso desnudo y con la cabecita de Suk sobre su pecho y su brazo rodeando el cuerpecito envuelto en un pijama completo azul, que ella no le puso.

La escena era tan dulce, tan irreal agachó la mirada apenada de estar invadiendo la intimidad de padre e hijo pero agradecida, ellos lucían tan bien juntos y Sasuke, él debía amar a su hijo, al menos. ¿no?...

Sin duda alguna le gustaría ser parte de ese vínculo pero no lo era, y llevar sus pensamientos por ese camino solo podría traerle dolor. Sasuke ahora le ayudaba con Suk por las circunstancias pero le costaba visualizarlo así por un largo periodo, el bebé debía ser una novedad de la cual se aburriría.

Se acercó con reticencia pero sin perder un solo detalle de los encantos masculinos, siempre que lo miraba comprendía porque se enamoró irremediablemente, él era tan perfecto, antes en su ingenuidad no entendía que pasaba con su cuerpo cada vez que lo miraba, ahora podía entenderlo era un deseo loco, pasional mezclado con todo el amor que guardaba solo para él.

Suk había heredado la belleza varonil de su padre sería un chico correteado por muchas mujeres admitió con desgana, tal como ocurría en el presente con Sasuke, ¿acaso la semana pasada cuando llegaba de la facultad no se había encontrado con una despampanante rubia que buscaba a Sasuke?

¿Con cuántas mujeres habría salido una vez que la boto? Él era tan reservado que se encargaba de mantener todo en secreto, odiaba los escándalos y ventilar su vida privada. Pero antes de que fuese su esposo, lo vio con suficientes mujeres y no fue difícil adivinar para qué salía con ellas.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para tomar al niño en sus brazos intentando no tocarlo, sin embargo apenas hubo tomado el peso de pequeño, Sasuke abrió los ojos abruptamente, quizás sobresaltado.

-Ah—Emitió con voz ronca, dejándola momentáneamente perpleja, no había planeado que el Uchiha despertarse y no estaba segura de cómo afrontar la situación. Eso sin contar lo guapo que lucía—Creí... no sé qué creí—Confesó—Te quedaste dormida y comenzó a llorar—Explicó con voz ronca.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior de manera culpable, no había escuchado el llanto desde hace una semana no lograba dormir bien, entonces se dedicó a estudiar, seguramente fue lo que influyó para que no escuchase a su pequeño.

-No lo oí—Admitió volviendo a su altura con el niño en brazos, Sasuke se sentó en el suelo observándola fijamente, a ambos de una manera que ella no pudo descifrar.

-Lo sé, pero supuse que si te llevaba a tu cama, te despertarías—Le dijo al sonreír de manera torcida, luego agitó la cabeza señalando al niño—Quizás debería dormir en mi habitación.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo evaluada duramente.

-Me quedé dormida no volverá a pasar.

-No es malo que te quedes dormida pero parece que estás bastante ocupada y que cuide de él podría ayudarte, ¿no es así?

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, nuevamente evaluándolos juntos, Hinata lucía tan bien con su hijo en brazos, era una madre demasiado joven estaba consciente de ello, aún así la escena era perfecta, el delgado pero majestuoso cuerpo femenino acunando a su hijo, Hinata podría parecer una diosa de la fertilidad, y su hombría ya sufría las consecuencias de semejante escena.

Quería hacerle el amor, no moría por hacérselo, saber que dormía en su casa a pocos metros lo tenía sumamente excitado, espiarla a hurtadillas apreciando su belleza siempre tenía consecuencias indeseables, incluso ahora con su hijo en brazos viéndose tan angelical, tan dulce, joder cómo deseaba hundirse en ella, besar cada parte de su cuerpo, hacerle el amor de una manera delicada primero y luego hacérselo como ansiaba su propio cuerpo.

-Aún así debiste despertarme, he pasado un susto terrible cuando desperté y encontré la puerta abierta, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que imaginé que pudo pasarle?

Él sonrió divertido, Hinata tenía razón en cierta forma considerando la preocupación que irradiaba y en cambio su lujuria. El gesto del Uchiha la incomodó e hizo molestar, desvió su rostro para no ver el suyo, reconociendo que él no podría considerar sus preocupaciones, ¿cuándo Sasuke pensaba en los demás?

-En mi casa nada podría pasarle.

-¿Qué no?—Contratacó mirando hacia todos lados, la respuesta de Sasuke sonaba tan arrogante—Hay demasiados objetos que pueden lastimarlo, además pudo caer por las escaleras... o quizás estropear algo que te gustase.—Su última frase irremediablemente salió teñida de miedo.

-Si quieres verlo de ese modo pero él necesita explorar, romper cosas quizás—La interrumpió él alzando los hombros.

El estómago de la Hyuga hizo acto de presencia pidiendo alimento, la chica cerró sus ojos apenada y dando media vuelta.

-Vamos por un bocadillo a la cocina a mí también me apetece comer algo.

-No es necesario.

-No seas terca, deja a mi hijo recostado aquí y vamos a la cocina... Si lo acuestas en su cuna y despierta no podremos oírlo.

No sabría cómo terminó cediendo, quizás el reto que él le lanzó al decirle que no era capaz de comportarse como adulta llevando la fiesta en paz con el padre de su hijo, pero lo hizo, dejó al bebé en las mantas donde Sasuke había estado dormido rodeado de varios cojines.

Él le preparó el café e incluso el sándwich que comió, haciéndola cuestionarse por qué era tan amable con ella, manteniéndose en silencio o dando respuestas cortas a todo intento de conversación que él quiso entablar.

-¿Realmente no te importaría que él rompiera o dañara algo?.—Preguntó de pronto, recordando el pasado.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.

-Él no puede llegar muy lejos apenas quiere sostenerse a sí mismo en sus pies, en todo caso estaría más preocupado por él.

-Qué alivio—Dijo ella apenas en un susurro— Cuando rompí el jarrón costoso realmente te enojaste.

Sasuke le miró directamente, ella parecía perdida en sus memorias y él no podía entender a qué se refería pero un momento después lo hizo, no tenía tanto de estar casado con ella cuando ocurrió el hecho del cual hablaba, Hinata rompió un jarrón que descansaba en el recibidor queriendo colocar flores frescas que ella mismo cortó en el jardín, era bonito y quizás un tanto caro, pero no fue por el costo por lo cual se molestó, ¿qué clase de persona tan superficial lo creía?

Ella lucía consternada recogiendo los finos fragmentos de cristal del suelo, ni siquiera se preocupó cuando sus dedos se cortaron con tal estúpida acción.

-Te cortaste—Susurró incrédulo, ¿por qué ella creyó que se molestó por el costo? Él estaba preocupado por ella y sus manos que sangraban, no la regañó por haber roto esa pieza, sino por dañar sus manos, ¿cómo pudo malinterpretarlo?

-Y también rompí el jarrón.

-Eso no era importante, tus manos sangraban y tú intentabas recoger los vidrios cortándote más.

Fue una acción estúpida la Hyuga lo reconocía pero en aquel momento nerviosa y asustada por volver haber hecho algo mal, su torpeza aumentó.

Hinata se le quedó viendo, él volvía a parecer furioso y ahora su mente estaba confusa.

-Me preguntaste qué había hecho...

-Si, porqué tus manos sangraban y seguías ahí acuclillada recogiendo los cristales que te hacían daño.

-Estabas tan furioso y yo sabía que ese jarrón era caro, la noche pasada habías estado tan molesto por la cena que intenté dar haciéndote gastar dinero innecesario.

-¿Crees que me importaba un carajo el dinero que gastabas?

-Dijiste que había gastado dinero innecesariamente.

-¿Y no lo hiciste? La gente que invitaste solo vino para...—Sasuke apretó la mandíbula—Para conocerte, pero no por buenas personas, ellos querían conocer la mujer que se convirtió en mi esposa, la pequeña mujer que me atrapó, para ver sus fallos. Y tú no estabas lista para tratarlos, eras una presa para esa manada de lobos, solo te exhibiste Hinata, te avergonzaste. Tú misma estabas incomoda ¿crees que no lo recuerdo? Te hablaban de arte, de países, política y no sabías qué diablos responder. Te preguntaron por un caballo de pura sangre y tú pensaste que era un país, se burlaron de ti, ¿tenía sentido gastar para eso? ¿Para qué pasaras un mal rato?

-Quería agradarte, no sabía que sería tan difícil.

Sasuke suspiró exasperado.

-¿Agradarme cómo? Para empezar ni me gustaban las fiestas, segundo nunca me he movido en ese tipo de eventos más que por necesidad.

-Karin dijo...

Sasuke soltó una palabrota, debió sospechar que la pelirroja estuvo detrás de todo. Hinata lo miró con precaución y él se dio cuenta de su error, la estaba asustando nuevamente.

-No me importó el dinero, tengo mucho más del que te puedas imaginar. Mi hijo podrá mantener a varias de sus generaciones sin tener que hacer producir las empresas, así que el dinero es lo que menos me importa. Ver tus manos lastimadas me hizo perder el control, quizás verlas como algo valioso fue lo que hizo que malinterpretaras la situación. Y lo de la cena te lo acabo de explicar.

La peliazul lo observó, todo parecía tan irreal pero ahora que hacía memoria Sasuke jamás mencionó el jarrón en sí... aunque tampoco sus manos, fue fácil asumir que la pieza de arte era lo que le importaba, por lo cual estaba tan furioso.

Se armó un silencio, Hinata solo podía pensar en ese par de acontecimientos y su manera de visualizarlo y cómo parecía verlos él, en aquel tiempo su afán por querer agradarlo no la dejaron ver muchas cosas básicas, no tenía la mínima idea qué hacer o cómo lucir bien. Sasuke tenía razón en algo, su juventud no fue buen aliciente para convertirse en la mujer que debía ser esposa.

Sus hormonas buscaban provocarlo sexualmente por eso cayó en la vulgaridad creyendo que podía ser atractivo, en su locura por atraerlo hacia ella, por enamorarlo.

-Debí avergonzarte de cualquier modo—Murmuró consciente de ello, era una jovenzuela que pedía a gritos su atención y de maneras poco apropiadas.

-Era difícil pero no por lo que crees, en ese momento tenía muchos problemas en las empresas. Debí darme un tiempo o poner a una persona que te ayudara a entender a la "gente de sociedad"—Dijo con cierta mofa—Nadie buscaba ser tu amiga, si yo me hubiera casado con otra mujer de mi circulo hubiese sido menos escandaloso, pero me casaba con una mujer once años menor, o bien eras una oportunista o yo... un degenerado. Éramos la comidilla, simplemente. Tampoco mi fama ayudó, fue todo.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula incapaz de poder explicar lo que guardaba, la razón por la cual no pudo cuidarla, la desconfianza que cada día lo invadía respecto a su relación a pesar de cuánto deseaba revelárselo, ¿pero qué pensaría ella si lo supiese?

 **xoxoxoxox**

Sasuke miró a la anciana que lo cuidó, ahora cuidando de su pequeño hijo, era evidente que la mujer ya no podía seguir el ritmo del pequeño, cosa que lo llevó a preguntarse cómo sería en unos meses cuando Suk se volviera más independiente o travieso.

-Suk—Llamó al pequeño para poder tenerlo en sus brazos antes de marcharse al trabajo.

La abuela Chiyo se lo puso en los brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Hinata?

-Debiste hacerme caso cuando intenté hacerte ver las cosas.—Regañó la mujer sin darle respuesta alguna—Pero te encerraste, a veces eres tan necio como tu padre.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde más? Se fue desde la seis a la universidad, hoy tiene examen.—Contestó la mujer malhumorada—Si la hubieras tratado bien, se habría quedado a tu lado cuidando de tu hijo y tratando de hacerte feliz.

Sasuke gruñó, apreciaba a la mujer pero no necesitaba sus regañinas y menos por la mañana.

-Cuida de mi hijo.

-No como debería.

-¿Por qué dices eso?—Regresó con intriga, no creía que Hinata fuese mala madre de ninguna manera.

-Me necesita a mí para que le ayude.

Sasuke sonrió sabiendo por dónde iba la mujer.

-¿Crees que no la quiero de regreso?

-Mandar a esa gente de salubridad ambiental, no será suficiente por mucho tiempo. Considerando a Naruto y su afán de conquistarla. Debiste ser más listo.

-Por algo se empieza—Respondió hosco besándole ambas mejillas al niño.-¿Estará enfermo? Lo notó decaído.

La mujer miró al pequeño.

-Tienes razón está muy serio, quizás apenas va a enfermarse. Y debiste ser más cuidadoso si ella se entera que todo fue una mentira para traerla aquí no te va a perdonar. Date prisa.

Sasuke tomó su teléfono celular para cancelar sus citas ignorando el último comentario de la abuela, no dejaría a su hijo si podía enfermar.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Hinata llegó a la casa de Sasuke un tanto cansada, gracias a su mala noche y falta de concentración no creía que le fuera a ir muy bien en la prueba. Después de la breve charla con el Uchiha, su cabeza quedó completamente revuelta y le fue imposible estudiar.

Entró con ganas de abrazar a su bebé, eso era lo único que necesitaba. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Chiyo sola sentada en un sofá, mirando televisor.

-¿Y Suk?

La mujer agitó su mano en el aire.

-Le dio un poco de fiebre y Sasuke insistió en llevarlo al pediatra, no debe tardar en regresar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?

La mujer encogió los hombros con un gesto de cansancio.

-Seguro algún resfriado común, pero Sasuke exagera igual que lo haces ahora tú, pero en fin decidió quedarse con él desde que lo notó decaído por la mañana.

Hinata sintió que le dolió el estómago a pesar de haber sido ella quien le cambió el pijama, no se percató que algo anduviera mal, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando que no darse cuenta de lo elemental?

Llevó su mano a cierta bolsa de la mochila que cargaba, sacando su teléfono celular encontrando cuatro llamadas perdidas de Sasuke, al percatarse de tal hecho solo pudo invadirla la culpabilidad y la angustia por el estado de salud del pequeño y de aquella comida que aceptó del rubio.

Marcó con dedos temblorosos el número del moreno, al tercer tono escuchó la voz varonil.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo está mi bebé?—Cuestionó olvidando las cortesías.

-Bien, solo lo hidrataron y le dieron un par de medicinas.—Le respondió él tranquilo.

-Me llamaste.

-Necesitaba saber si era alérgico a algún medicamento, el doctor dijo que si era a alguno, lo cambiaria, ya estamos por llegar, podrás verificarlo en las recetas, Suk tiene que tomar sus medicamentos.—Explicó antes de cortar la llamada.

Hinata suspiró, la anciana le sonrió y se despidió para irse a la cama. Ella se sentó un tanto desesperada, los segundos comenzaron a hacerse eternos antes que sonarse su celular...

-¿Si?—Respondió enseguida, enfrascada en la llamada no notó cuando el Uchiha llegó.

"Hola, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta, seguro a Suk le gustase ir al parque"

-Oh, no. Me temo que no podrá ser.

"¿Y eso?"

-Suk está enfermo.

"¿Quieres que vaya ayudarte?"

Hinata sonrió cuando escuchó la pregunta.

-No es necesario Naruto. Al bebé ya lo revisó un pediatra y espero que con la medicina mejore. Ya saldremos los tres después, ¿vale?

-¡Ma!

Suk que había permanecido en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que su padre escuchase lo relevante finalmente anunció su presencia. Hinata se giró y dando una rápida y escueta despedida se acercó al par de Uchihas.

Primero analizó al bebé además de las mejillas más rojas de lo normal y de los ojitos cansados, no tenía otro síntoma, después al padre, Sasuke lucía muy molesto y ella solo pudo encogerse cuestionándose si era porque no estuvo con el bebé.

Sasuke abrió su boca aun tensa en un mohín hastiado.

-No vas a sacar a mi hijo para que salgas con ese hombre. Si quieres verlo lo harás tu sola dejando a mi hijo fuera.

Hinata entreabrió los labios tomando al niño en sus brazos.

-No puedes decidir eso...

-Claro que puedo soy su padre y no quiero a ese hombre cerca.

-Y yo su mamá, tenemos los mismos derechos y eso sin contar que yo tengo la custodia.

-Inténtalo y verás cómo eso cambia—amenazó.

Hinata boqueó cohibida, luego pudo cerrar los labios en un mohín molesto. Eso era totalmente injusto, sabía que Naruto le daba tiempo pero conocía sus intenciones, no era tan tonta, ¿Sasuke también lo sabría y por ello intentaba mantenerla lejos?

-¿La receta?

El moreno le acercó una bolsa de una farmacia reconocida, viéndola enseguida supo que la receta iba dentro. Incapaz de seguir frente a él huyó a la habitación se encargaría del pequeño enseguida intentando olvidar el mal momento.

Una vez que lo hubo duchado, dado el medicamento y la cena, lo durmió. Mientras lo veía descansar volvió a cuestionar qué hacía, ¿por qué estaba en casa de SAsuke? No era bueno y más allá, ¿por qué le había ocultado la información a Naruto?

Cerró sus párpados no quería a Naruto, no le despertaba mariposas ni tampoco el deseo de verlo, tal como lo hacía Sasuke, mucho menos provocaba todo ese revuelo en su interior anhelando el contacto, caricias, besos y algo mucho más íntimo.

Sin embargo Naruto le brindaba algo que Sasuke jamás le dio, atenciones, ese tipo de cursilerías caballerosas que hacían sentir bien a cualquier mujer y que ella tomaba del rubio.

-¿Se ha dormido?—Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta de Sasuke, no lo había sentido entrar.

-Si—Respondió sin ganas, deseando no tenerlo ahí conflictuandola más.

-Vaya—Dijo al acercarse y apreciarlo, casi sonriendo, todo el día estuvo preocupado ya que el pequeño estuvo decaído e irritable.

-Debió sentirse mal—Habló con culpabilidad, cómo se suponía que podría estudiar y cuidar de su hijo.

Hinata miró a Sasuke, inclinado sobre la cuna atento al niño que dormía plácidamente, con él cambiaba radicalmente, era como verlo dormido, no mucho mejor, porque sus grandes ojos negros estaban abiertos y llenos de brillo. La escena era perfecta, incluso cuando entró en la sala con él lo era, tan dulce y perfecta sin duda alguna.

Ver un hombre como él dominado por su hijo, era lo más tierno y al mismo tiempo deseable.

 **xoxoxoxo**

-Le daremos una sorpresa a mamá—Sasuke le habló a su pequeño, ignorando las miradas que robaba mientras andaba por los caminos de cierta prestigiosa universidad—Bien, te ves muy bien—Volvió a hablar—Los trajes siempre nos sientan bien a los hombres. Contigo no se negara y aceptara comer con nosotros, a veces eres de mucha ayuda hijo, cuando crezcas comprenderás que no te estoy usando, es una ayuda mutua, vivir con papá es genial ¿no?

El niño agitó al pequeño felpudo que llevaba en sus manos.

-Mamá—Nombró el pequeño como respuesta.

-¿Dónde diablos se encontrará?—Cuestionó mirando los pequeños anunció que le indicaban hacia donde caminar para encontrar facultades o áreas en específico.

Sasuke sonrió complacido al darse cuenta que no estaba nada lejos de su objetivo, encontrar el aula donde estudiaba, eso sería un poco más complicado pero no imposible, no para él.

Su sonrisa se borró al girarse levemente, a unos metros había una cafetería con paredes de cristal y mobiliario metálico, había un par de mesas al aire libre y detrás del enorme cristal que dejaba ver sus interiores en una mesa para dos, muy cerca, pudo ver a Hinata con Naruto comiendo.

La escena no lo habría desconcertado tanto si ella no estuviese olfateando un montón de rosas rojas con una enorme sonrisa dedicada al ojiazul. La rabia lo invadió, no necesitaba escucharlos la maldita escena hablaba por si sola e insoportable.

Si su hijo no estuviese en sus brazos probablemente los habría enfrentado. En cambio se obligó a darse la vuelta, no seguiría viendo la escena y tampoco expondría a Suk a una mala escena.

Mientras conducía de regreso a casa se cuestionó si ya todo estaba dicho. No quería dejar ir a Hinata, no soportaba la idea de visualizarla con otro.

¿Desde cuándo se entendería con el Uzumaki de esa manera? Pudo leer que el rubio buscaba algo distinto pero no creyó que Hinata le correspondiese.

Ni hablar de pensar que Suk pudiera compartir con otro hombre ¿pero se atrevería a quitárselo a pelear por su custodia?

No, no podía, pero tampoco dejárselo si ella rehacía su vida. Ella entonces podría tener otros hijos con un hombre que la amara y su pequeño Suk, no sería más que un estorbo que no le dolería venderle. Bien, no esperaría tanto, le daría el dinero que quisiera mucho antes que dejar que Suk enfrentase ese mal sabor de boca.

 **xoxoxoox**

Hinata estaba acomodando las flores que Naruto le obsequió hace una hora en un jarrón en el escritorio de su habitación. Acababa de llegar, no había encontrado a Chiyo abajo pero no se preocupó, quizá había llevado a Suk al parque.

No podía seguir en esa situación, entendía que no podría obtener lo que deseaba y una parte de ella quería intentarlo con el rubio, por eso se atrevió a devolverle el beso y ver qué podía ocurrir entre ambos, tenía que romper ese deseo insano y la relación extraña en la cual se sumergía.

Tenía que volver a casa, se encargaría de averiguar cómo iba el asunto de la contaminación ambiental cuando antes.

Frunció sus labios cuestionándose si Chiyo podría estar en el jardín trasero, deseosa de ver al pequeño, decidió ir a asomarse.

Al llegar al amplio jardín que también tenía una alberca, no pudo evitar quedarse en la entrada. Sasuke estaba tirado en el pasto jugueteando con Suk, el niño soltaba unas carcajadas pero su padre a pesar de corresponder con una sonrisa no parecía del todo complacido, sino más bien tenso.

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos cuestionándose cómo las poses del moreno podían afectarla tanto, cuando él lucía relajado y feliz ella se abría como un capullo en primavera, en cambio cuando estaba tenso se cerraba y apartaba.

Se acercó sopesando que quizás el Uchiha estaba cansado.

-Vaya, ¡has regresado!—La ironía fue evidente por eso se limitó a no responder, el moreno frunció el ceño con obvio gesto molesto— ¿Te divertiste hoy con tu noviecito?

Hinata frunció el ceño, ¿cómo Sasuke lo sabía ya? La incomodidad evitó que hablara.

-Hagamos esto rápido—Le dijo al ponerse de pie.—¿Cuánto quieres?

-¿De qué hablas?—Cuestionó perpleja.

-¿Cuánto dinero quieres por mi hijo?

Ella no pudo creer lo que escuchaba por eso volvió a cuestionar:

-¿Qué?

-Si te vas con ese hombre, eventualmente pasará, así que solo vamos a darle prisa al asunto ¿cuánto quieres que ponga en el cheque?

-No puedes seguir amenazándome de esa manera y menos sugerir que Suk tiene un precio, eso jamás, ¿qué te pasa? Realmente eres mucho peor de lo que creí.—Dijo al tomar al niño y darse la vuelta dejándolo con un mal sabor de boca y con muchos deseos de reclamar.

-¡Sé que va a suceder!—Rugió—Mi hijo va a empezar a estorbarte, quizás podrás soportarlo un tiempo pero eventualmente te hará desear deshacerte de él. Vas a querer vivir todo lo que no has hecho y mi hijo no tiene por qué soportar tus ausencias o a tus amantes.

-No seas irracional—Habló al darle la cara nuevamente, ella parecía furiosa y él a pesar de estarlo también se mezclaba con un deje oscuro—Jamás lo abandonaría. ¿Amantes? Yo no vivo mi vida como tú.

Sasuke la observó alejarse y su mente solo pudo cuestionarle: ¿Realmente diría la verdad? ¿O era parte de la actuación? Las mujeres tenían su manera de envolver todo para que pareciese otra cosa.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Naruto le tocó el hombro haciéndola volver a la realidad, ambos estaban sentados en uno de los tantos jardines de la facultad, en una pequeña banca de metal oscura.

-¿Qué?—susurró dándose cuenta que no prestó atención a las palabras del rubio.

-¿Suk estuvo enfermo toda la noche?—Cuestionó, las enormes ojeras y el cansancio que presentaba la Hyuga le decían que realmente pasó una mala noche, comenzó a preocuparse por el pequeño.

-No—Negó avergonzada.

No fue el estado del pequeño porque en realidad Suk durmió profundamente. Lo que la mantuvo despierta fue la discusión con Sasuke. Por más vueltas que le dio no encontró la manera como él pudo enterarse de su nueva relación, ¿acaso la vigilaba?

Y lo segundo pero no menos importante, ¿por qué se atrevió a querer darle dinero por Suk? ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que por vivir su vida abandonaría a su pequeño? Sasuke no podía comprender que él la hizo madurar de golpe y que las cosas que podían atraer a mujeres de su edad, no funcionaban con ella... claro si descartaba la anatomía de Uchiha Sasuke, en ese caso no podría decir lo mismo.

-Olvidé la presentación de Sosa.—Soltó al recordar el detalle.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Había trabajado tan duro en aquella exposición.

-Te llevo a tu casa.

-¿Podrías hacerlo?—Cuestionó agradecida, lo menos que quería era llevarse una materia y el profesor Sosa, no sería nada comprensivo.

-Claro.

Ambos se apresuraron al carro del rubio, Naruto seguía comentándole un caso que tuvo el día anterior y ella intentaba seguirlo aunque no lo logró del todo.

Pero tuvo que salir de su ensimismamiento sabiendo que tenía que confesar un par de cosas...

-Tienes que doblar ahí—Le indicó, Naruto frunció el ceño cuando el camino cambió—Estoy viviendo temporalmente en otro lugar.—Explicó.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia.

-No me dijiste nada—Dijo él tratando de sacar más información.

Avergonzada, tuvo que aceptar que no lo hizo porque dentro de sí sabía que era incorrecto lo que hacía.

Hinata sonrió apenada e incómoda, Naruto se cuestionó a qué se debía su hermetismo sin embargo lo dejo pasar, no le gusta incomodarla, sabía a la perfección lo silenciosa y cauta que era.

Los ojos azules del casi ginecólogo se abrieron con sorpresa cuando llegaron a su destino. Hinata lucía nerviosa y eso lo llevó a preguntarse si finalmente habría aceptado una "casa" del Uchiha.

-¿Quieres entrar?—Naruto sonrió y enseguida aceptó.

Hinata lo había invitado a pasar por cortesía pero no esperaba su afirmación, rezó en silencio porque el moreno no se encontrase en casa.

-Wow, esto parece una obra de arte.—Expresó el rubio al observar las diversas pinturas en el recibidor.

Hinata sonrió.

-Y eso pensaba yo de pequeña aunque no lograba entender lo que significaban realmente.

-¿Viviste aquí?—Naruto estaba sorprendido, ¿Hinata también tendría dinero? ¿Se había fugado con el Uchiha?

-Se puede decir que sí.

Naruto iba a desviarse a la sala, pero Hinata lo tomó del brazo instándole a seguirla, temerosa de dejarlo solo y se encontrase con Sasuke. El rubio sonrió, emocionado del trato y dejándose envolver por los encantos de la peliazul.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras subían las escaleras, deseaba ver a Suk pero al no encontrarlo directamente en la entrada intuyó que Chiyo lo tenía en el jardín trasero.

-Oye tu habitación es bastante grande—dijo con nerviosismo.

Hinata parecía realmente incomoda, lo que lo hizo preguntarse porque no quería mostrarle ese lado de su vida.

-Oye—La tomó de los hombros cuando ella buscaba en el escritorio, obligándola a girarse—No sé que sucede y porque te pones así pero no te preocupes, yo entiendo todo—Hinata le sonrió tímidamente.

Naruto observó el bello rostro que conoció meses atrás, desde que al vio pudo leer su belleza a pesar de su precario estado de salud, solo deseaba protegerla, ahora simplemente no podía estar separado de ella.

Se acercó a tomar sus labios, Hinata se mostró tímida una vez más así que la besó lentamente esperando que le correspondiera y tuvo frutos, ella lo hizo tan lento y dulce que solo pudo entrar en calor.

Llevó sus manos masculinas a la estrecha cintura elevándola lo necesario para sentarla en el escritorio y meterse entre sus piernas, quería estrechar su dureza contra su intimidad. Cuando la ojiazul se percató del hecho lo tomó de los hombros rompiendo el beso, parecía asustada por eso le sonrió.

-Te deseo mucho—Le susurró al esconderse en su cuello, besándolo delicadamente—Pero no haré nada que no quieras—Tranquilizó.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza lentamente por eso él volvió a verla consciente que no daba su consentimiento para lo que en verdad deseaba, sino a su última frase.

Volvió a besarla, luchando por una segunda oportunidad, ella volvió a corresponderle, con cuidado coló sus manos por la delgada blusa azul cielo que portaba llegando a sus pechos turgentes, elevando lo suficiente el sostén para poder tocarlos. Gimió en los labios de la muchacha, la deseaba tanto que dolía y tocarla lo hacía enloquecer...

Hinata perdió el contacto del rubio tan abruptamente que apenas pudo reaccionar, el golpe que se escuchó fue el cuerpo de Naruto estrellándose contra el suelo, fue entonces cuando soltó un gritillo observando la imponente figura del moreno.

Sasuke iba a inclinarse pero entonces se detuvo observándola detenidamente, ella cubrió sus mejillas con un rubor y él bufó irónico.

-¿En mi casa? ¿Enserio Hinata? No eres tan distinta a mi madre.

La peliazul frunció el ceño, Naruto se limpió la comisura del labio el lugar donde el puño de Sasuke se posó.

-Mikoto nun...

-Ella no fue mi madre biológica—Aclaró.

A Sasuke no le sorprendió la consternación de la peliazul, su padre corrigió su error completamente, excepto en sus recuerdos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Debatió abochornada y tratando de reacomodarse la ropa.

-Eres tan zorra como esa puta que me pario...

-Oye—Naruto se metió confundido aún del porque Sasuke estaba ahí.

-Sasuke—susurró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, avergonzada de su comportamiento y amedrentada por la actitud del moreno además del insulto.

-Lárgate—siseó el Uchiha.

Naruto tomó el brazo de la peliazul obligándola a caminar, ella parecía tan consternada que casi la cargó pero tuvo la prudencia de estar bastante lejos de la propiedad cuando detuvo el coche.

-¿Por qué él estaba ahí?

Hinata que no había podido soportar las lágrimas finalmente habló:

-Es su casa.

-¿Volviste con él?—Interrogó por primera vez incrédulo.

Hinata negó enseguida aunque lentamente.

-Solo no quise pedirle más dinero y tuve que salir de casa momentáneamente por una fuga de algún químico, solo serían unos días.

-Joder—Masculló él, de haber sabido que era casa de Sasuke no la habría tocado de tal manera. Luego soltó una carcajada—Reaccionó como un marido celoso, no como un ex –Explicó al llevarse los dedos a su mandíbula, probando su funcionalidad.

Hinata inclinó su cabeza angustiada, las reacciones salvajes de Sasuke no eran lo que la sorprendían sino lo que dijo, no sabía cómo lo enfrentaría más tarde, reconocía que fue su error, por primera vez le daba la razón al moreno, no debió permitir tal cercanía en un lugar que no le pertenecía o al menos al cual Sasuke consideraba su hogar...

 **xoxoxoxo**

Sasuke miró una vez más la puerta donde el rubio y la peliazul se perdieron, cerró los ojos dejándose caer en el suelo a un lado de la cama, recargó su espalda en la superficie entre acolchonada y dura de la madera y se quedó ahí en un pequeño trance.

Un par de malditas lágrimas lo traicionaron rememorando la escena, el escritorio ya no estaba en su lugar, él lo había tirado desfogando parte de su furia, pero aunque el mueble no estuviese en su sitio, la imagen seguía demasiado fresca, Hinata besando a aquel hombre, él restregándose contra ella, tomándole el par de pechos debajo de la blusa...

Agitó la cabeza queriendo borrarlo. Pero no podía. Se levantó abruptamente yendo directo al mini bar, necesitaba algo fuerte para lograr relajarse, olvidar.

 **xoxoxoxo**

Chiyo observó a Hinata entrar en la casa a diferencia de Sasuke que parecía un león enjaulado, ahora embrutecido y atontado por el alcohol, Hinata parecía asustada, entrecerró los ojos cuestionándose qué sucedió entre ambos, esa pregunta vino a su mente por primera vez cuando lo vio tomando alcohol, tenía tanto tiempo que no lo veía hundirse en él.

Y Hinata ya era tarde para que volviera a casa, la mujer mayor se despegó del barandal de la escalera para volver al cuarto de la peliazul. Suk ya yacía en su cuna, había sucumbido al sueño un par de horas atrás.

-¿Qué sucedió?—Hinata escuchó la pregunta de la mujer apenas entró a la habitación.

-¿Y Sasuke?—Regresó al observar a su pequeño en la cuna.

-Borracho en el mini bar.

Hinata entreabrió sus labios, un tanto sorprendida y confusa. Tenía tanto que no lo veía en aquel estado, de hecho la primera vez que lo vio así, fue cuando la tocó en el jardín, ni siquiera de joven solía tomar en exceso.

-Creo que tengo que hacer las maletas—Informó a la mujer que la miró aún más con intriga.—No creo que Sasuke quiera que esté aquí un minuto más.

-¿Pero a dónde irás a esta hora?

-A un hotel, lo que sea...

-Espera a mañana, es más prudente.

-No puedo, no quiero verlo.—Reconoció.

-Hinata, tienes que ser prudente no has cambiado nada en ese aspecto, no puedes ser tan impulsiva. A Sasuke no le gustara enterarse que saliste a media noche con el niño.

-A él no le gusta nada—Replicó la peliazul subiendo la maleta en la cama para luego comenzar a abrir cajones.

-Si tal vez si, tienes razón, pero tú ya lo conocías.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?—Cuestionó notando el tinte de regaño de la anciana y dándole una vez más la cara.

-Cuando te casaste con él sabías su personalidad.

-Pensé que sería diferente, ¿no era normal creerlo, éramos esposos?

-El amor Hinata no necesariamente se expresa de la manera que deseamos recibirlo.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-No estoy defiendo a Sasuke, pero deberías tomar tu parte de responsabilidad, me ignoraste deliberadamente cuando quise aconsejarte. Sasuke no estaba listo para tomarte como responsabilidad, tampoco es excusa, pero él te apreciaba tanto que quiso protegerte a su manera. Nunca ha sabido expresar su amor y tú hacías todo lo contrario a lo que yo te decía.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, creyó que Karin tenía muchos más conocimientos al ser más joven y parecer más refinada que Chiyo y su papel de empleada casi domestica; bien no podía discutir eso, la anciana tenía razón.

-Aun así el pasado es pasado y yo debo irme ahora.

-Hazme caso esta vez—Ordenó la anciana—No sé qué problema tuvieron, pero debe ser grave. Si te marchas a media noche llevándote al niño Sasuke no va a reaccionar nada bien, acusándote de exponerlo a peligro. No des pie a causar malos entendidos y sobre todo dándole armas, así de furioso como está va a tomar cualquier pretexto.

-¿Por qué es así?—Soltó cansada y atrapada.

-No sabe actuar de otra manera, Mikoto lo mimó de más y cada persona tiene su propia personalidad. No te casaste con cualquier persona, él tiene su lado Uchiha demasiado marcado, lo heredó de su padre.

-Él dijo que Mikoto no era su madre biológica—La anciana pareció sorprendida pero no parecía sorprendida de la noticia en sí, sino de que se lo hubiera comunicado finalmente, quedó con la intriga si esa discusión provocó su comportamiento. Hinata siguió:-¿Es verdad?

La anciana asintió y Hinata abrió su boca con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-Sasuke heredó muchas cosas de su padre, en algunos aspectos. Algunos otros supongo que los heredó de su madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que a pesar de estar casado Fugaku siguió teniendo relaciones extramatrimoniales. Se enamoró de una mujer muy joven, hija de una cocinera, ella era muy guapa y muy ambiciosa. Fugaku casi se divorcia por ella. La muchacha sabía bien que quería, se embarazó a propósito sabía que simplemente acostarse con él no daría resultados, necesitaba algo más.

Hinata se sentó en la cama escuchando a la anciana.

-Ella era como un barril sin fondo entre más le sacaba a Fugaku más quería, y el hombre emocionado de tener a una mujer tan joven y hermosa, estaba dispuesto a dejar a Mikoto y reemplazarla, pero no pudo por la leucemia de Itachi, supo enseguida que todos los medios se levantarían en su contra si la dejaba en aquellos momentos y se inclinó hacia los negocios, esta vez.

-¿Itachi tuvo leucemia?

Chiyo asintió en respuesta.

-La madre de Sasuke no estuvo feliz con tener que ser relegada momentáneamente pero lo aceptó puesto que Fugaku siguió alimentando su ambición.

-¿Su madre era así de terrible?

-No es raro que Sasuke se sintiera como un objeto, no tenía tanto de nacido y ya le estaba salvando la vida a Itachi, y él lo sabe. Y a su madre no le importó porque de nacido fue la primera transacción que pudo hacer con él. Era una joven sin principios ni apegos, no tuvo reparo en usarse a ella o a su propio hijo para tener dinero.

-¿Y dónde está ella?

La anciana encogió los hombros.

-No lo sé. En cierto momento Fugaku se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad buscaba y la botó, en venganza ella se fue con Sasuke, y no regresó hasta que él estaba por cumplir siete—Los ojos de la mujer se ensombrecieron—Y se lo vendió, frente al niño. No es algo que pudo haber sido escondido de Sasuke, él sufrió mucho a lado de su madre, lo marcó terriblemente pero no sé qué fue lo que le afectó más, esa niñez a lado de toda la violencia o ver cómo fue vendido. Sea cual sea el caso él jamás ha podido sacar esos recuerdos, suele tener pesadillas, estoy casi segura que aún las tiene.

-Que horror, ¿cómo...

-Supongo que él ha cometido el error de compararte con su madre. El amor que siente por ti y tu edad. Debieron ser los detonantes para que no se permitiera abrirse hacia ti a pesar de quererte.

-Sasuke nunca me quiso.

-Claro que lo hizo y aún hace.

-Pero...

-Nunca terminó sus terapias Hinata, es demasiado orgulloso para lidiar con los dolores de su pasado y eso tenía que tener alguna consecuencia, lamentablemente lo pagaste tú... y él por supuesto. Pero sé lo que siente por ti, Mikoto fue su segunda madre, pero yo también lo conozco, es un hijo para mí—Defendió su punto dando sus argumentos.

-Es una manera muy egoísta de amar, si tienes razón, todo lo que me hizo... ¿qué persona ama y lastima?

-Sasuke siempre ha estado sumido en la venganza. Es demasiado vengativo y rencoroso. Su madre se entendía con otro empleado, ¿por qué crees que Fugaku no buscó a su hijo cuando ella desapareció? Ser compatible con Itachi, no era un gran sinónimo de su familiaridad. Mientras la madre de Sasuke mantenía relaciones con Fugaku también lo hacía con otro empleado, ella realmente no sabía quién era el padre de Sasuke, hasta que el niño creció y su anatomía lo gritó.

Hinata hizo una fina línea con sus labios, no podía concebir que una mujer fuese tan malvada.

-Lamentablemente tienes muchas similitudes con su madre, y muchos errores que llegaron a hacer las circunstancias similares.

El corazón de Hinata se estremeció, ¿cuántas veces Sasuke la comparó con su madre? ¿Cuántas veces creyó que ella haría algo similar? ¿Con cuánto miedo vivió por sus recuerdos?

Y su duda más grande Chiyo ¿podría tener razón y Sasuke guardar algún sentimiento hacia ella?

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

El taxi que trasladaba a Hinata a su casa pronto llegaría, Chiyo a su lado como siempre en silencio.

Le había obedecido porque supo que la mujer tenía razón, pero enterarse que la anciana había participado en la conspiración para llevarla a casa de Sasuke le había molestado. No le sorprendía que el Uchiha no tuviese límites y era lógico, tenía mucho dinero para mover varias cosas.

Seguía sintiéndose una chiquilla fácilmente manipulable, con la cual jugaban sin importar cuales eran sus sentimientos o convicciones.

No vio a Sasuke cuando salió de la casa, no le había enfrentado porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, tampoco conocía cuál sería su postura pero podía imaginársela, él quería quitarle a Suk algo totalmente injusto porque no era aquella mujer que lo lastimó, y además ambos merecían seguir con su vida, cuando él decidiera rehacer la suya, también introduciría a otra mujer.

El simple hecho de imaginárselo con alguna otra la asqueaba y lastimaba, el amor realmente podía tener el adjetivo de loco y otro más: masoquista.

Conforme el taxi se acercaba se percataba de lo ciega que estuvo, ¿cómo pudo creer tal mentira? Era evidente que ahí nada había pasado, todos seguían haciendo sus vidas como si nada, sin duda ahora se daba cuenta que quiso envolverse en la mentira.

Desvió la mirada hacia su regazo captando la cabellera azabache de su pequeño, sus manitas estaban unidas jugueteando con sus dedos. Trató de visualizar a Sasuke en él, ¿su madre al llevárselo lo habría cuidado al menos un poco? ¿Qué tuvo que suceder en su vida para que fuese tan manipulador y malvado?

Un escalofrío la recorrió, no era bueno prejuzgar pero la situación apuntaba a que Sasuke cargaba más de esa infancia de lo que demostraba.

-Quizás—Rompió el silencio—No sé...—Se mordió el labio indecisa, por un momento creyó que tener a la anciana con ella no era buena idea, necesitaba independizarse totalmente.

Tendría que detener sus estudios, pero necesitaba librarse de toda la influencia del Uchiha

-Deberías volver con Sasuke.

La perplejidad de la anciana casi la divirtió, luego agachó la cabeza consciente de cuánto había cambiado pero también no había otra manera de la cual pudiera ser su vida.

-¿quién te ayudara a cuidar al niño?

-Ayer tenía una exposición importante que no presenté...eso no es buen augurio de nada y sinceramente ya no puedo confiar en ti. Sé que a Suk lo cuidas perfectamente pero es sobre otras cuestiones—Se apresuró a responder—Ya no quiero que Sasuke manipule ningún aspecto de mi vida.

Chiyo seguía viéndola confusa.

-Si decides eso probablemente él te quite al niño.

-¿Tú también vas a amenazarme?

-No, él realmente quiere que estudies porque sabe que lo deseas. Sabrá entonces que Suk será un impedimento si no aceptas su ayuda—La conmoción en la peliazul fue evidente—No desea que por ese motivo lo desprecies o al niño.

La mujer le sonrió amigablemente.

-No lo parece, lo sé, pero todo lo que ha hecho últimamente es solo pensando en tu bien y cómo podía ayudarte.

Hinata bajó la mirada posándola otra vez en la cabellera azabache, no podía negarlo, Sasuke le había brindado mucha ayuda pero fue difícil reconocerla como tal cuando su mente divagaba en otros asuntos. Suspiró con resignación Chiyo tenía razón, tendría que aceptar su ayuda y ver cuál sería el siguiente paso que él diese respecto a lo acontecido.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Naruto tensó sus manos alrededor del volante, acababa de subir al auto, dentro era caluroso pero su cuerpo no estaba interesado en ello.

Todo iba perfectamente hasta hace una semana, cuando el exesposo de Hinata los descubrió en su habitación, después de ahí su relación con la peliazul había ido en retroceso, lo evitaba para ser exactos y finalmente había sido sincera, las palabras de la chica volvieron a su mente:

 _-Naruto..._

 _-¿Me has estado evitando deliberadamente?_

 _Hinata miró hacia un lado huyendo de su vista._

 _-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te dijo algo tu exesposo?_

 _Ella se mostró avergonzada y después de dar un profundo suspiro habló:_

 _-No lo he visto desde entonces. Ni siquiera ha ido a ver a Suk—Explicó—Pero te debo una explicación a todo esto, lo sé, no había tenido la valentía para hacerlo._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Yo en verdad te aprecio pero no de la manera que deseas. Tú me haces sentir bien, contigo tengo todos esos detalles que jamás tuve y la paso muy bien contigo pero solo es eso._

 _Los ojos azules bailaron un tanto incrédulos._

 _-¿No me deseas?_

 _-Eres muy atractivo—Reconoció ella—Pero..._

 _Ese pero sin terminar la frase lo hizo entender el contenido._

 _-Quizá después._

 _-Estoy siendo egoísta contigo, me encanta estar contigo porque me tratas diferente y me haces sentir especial pero no te quiero de la manera que esperas, eres solo mi amigo y no creo que eso cambie... lamentablemente amo a otra persona..._

Naruto dejó ir su cabeza hacia atrás decepcionado. Las mujeres siempre tenían su forma de complicar todo. No podía entender la fijación de Hinata con Sasuke, era evidente que algo no iba bien entre ellos, ¿por qué se forzaba por seguir disponible para él?

 **xoxoxoox**

Suk por segunda vez en ese periodo corto de tiempo volvía a sostener su peso solo en sus dos extremidades, Hinata soltó un gritito emocionada a pesar de ver las piernas del niño temblar, motivándolo a que diera su primer paso.

Chiyo contemplaba la escena desde el sofá, el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su amplia falda. Esa acción incluso llamó la atención de Hinata, observó a la abuela hacer una mueca y alejarse hacia la cocina.

Suk en ese momento se rindió, sostener su peso no era tarea fácil así que con la ayuda de Hinata se sentó en suelo. La curiosidad movió a Hinata a seguir a Chiyo, raras veces recibía llamadas.

-¿Cuántos días lleva así? Te dije que lo detuvieras... –La voz de la anciana sonaba cansada y muy molesta—Tienes que arreglártelas para detenerlo en cuanto lo den de alta, y arreglártelas para que vuele a Hong Kong, si es tan importante como dices, no debe ser bueno que falte.

Los ojos cansados de la abuela se posaron en Hinata, con un leve mohín y unas cortas palabras cortó la llamada.

-¿Se refería a Sasuke? ¿Está enfermo?

-No lo está—Contestó tomando camino para regresar a la sala.

-¿Entonces?

-No ha parado de tomar desde aquel día, colapsaría en cualquier momento, se pondrá bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—La mujer encogió los hombros como respuesta, a pesar de tratar disminuirlo era evidente su preocupación.

La anciana volvió a negar queriendo alejar sus pensamientos negativos.

-Pero seguramente necesita que le haga una visita con ese jovencito—Reconoció sin decir más y dejando a la Hyuga sumamente preocupada.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

La cabeza iba a explotarle, Juugo lo había forzado a entrar a la regadera y el agua no era precisamente tibia, si no muy fría.

-Estas despedido—Masculló, pero el fortachón prácticamente le ignoró.

Una vez que la borrachera hubo cedido, y muy lejos de cuarto hospitalario, la habitación le quedó grande, como casi siempre, se dejó caer en el suelo mirando a través del enorme ventanal que daba al jardín trasero, pudo percibir solo oscuridad y nada más.

Se recordó a sí mismo rodeado de oscuridad, con la tripa pidiéndole alimento e indefenso. Ciertos sonidos también vinieron a su mente, su madre siendo golpeada por sus amantes y él también recibiendo golpes, no hacía otra manera más que sentirse impotente.

Hinata, su dulce Hinata, las últimas palabras que le dio fueron tan crueles, salieron de su rabia pero reconocía que no las merecía. Ella ya no era su mujer, tampoco había tenido muchos hombres en su vida, podría rehacer su vida si lo deseaba pero no le era sencillo concebirlo con su hijo incluido, sus temores mayúsculos se interponían y esta vez no se atrevía a intentar cambiar nada, una mujer que dejaba de amar, no volvería a sentirlo.

 **xoxoxoxo**

 **DÍAS DESPUÉS**

-¿Te dijo cuándo traería al bebé?—Hinata cuestionó a Chiyo, la mujer preparaba la merienda despreocupadamente pero ella no podía estar igual, Sasuke solía respetar los horarios y ese día era el primero que se reunía con el bebé por su cuenta y después de lo ocurrido con Naruto.

-Ya no debe de tardar, seguramente son los muchachos quienes se han retrasado.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

-Él no vino por Suk y tampoco lo traería.

-¿Por qué?

-Finalmente lo hicieron y tomaron la misma decisión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes mantenerse lejos el uno del otro.

Unos toques en la puerta las hizo reaccionar, Hinata yendo a sus principios se apresuró a la puerta. Chiyo hizo una mueca indescifrable pero la dejó ir.

Al abrir la puerta Juugo apareció con Suk en sus brazos dormido, Hinata junto el entrecejo sintiendo un desazón, ¿cómo Sasuke podía mandar al bebé sólo? No supo identificar el sentimiento pero le quito al guardaespaldas a su hijo y se introdujo en la casa apenas dando un escueto gracias.

Sasuke observó la escena con sorpresa desde el auto, Hinata nunca salía a recibirlo, ¿Chiyo estaría ocupada?

No se atrevió a ir por cobardía, sabía que era complicado que se encontrase con ella pero tuvo miedo de verla por el corredor, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la Hyuga estaba ahí, se reclinó en el asiento cuando ella se perdió con su hijo en brazos, tendría que dejar que las cosas siguieran y mientras Uzumaki no formara una gran parte en la vida de su hijo, Hinata podría disfrutarlo pero en el momento que decidiera formalizar, él tendría que actuar.

Nuevamente egoísta, pero no dejaría que su hijo conociese otra figura paterna.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Hinata secaba su cabello con una toalla, acababa de darse un baño después de la merienda. Suspiró recordando la conversación que llevó con Chiyo, no le sorprendía que la mujer defendiera a escapa y espada al Uchiha, estaba más apegada a él pero le incomodaba que a cada reclamo ella encontrara una manera de justificarlo y haciendo un puchero tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de haber sido un bastardo con ella, Suk era distinto y tenía que admitir que solo estaba molesta por los cambios que implementaba.

¿Tan malo era que quisiese rehacer su vida? ¿No volvería a verlo solo por eso? Un escalofrió la recorrió porque no se imaginaba sin verlo.

-Aguantaste siete meses—Se dijo amargamente, podría vivir.

Cuando aún tenía esperanzas soñaba con que él apareciese y la devolviera a su hogar, que mostrase interés por su panza y los movimientos, que se disculpara o le dijera que él no la mandó a ese lugar y que todo ese transcurso de tiempo estuvo buscándolos.

Sonrió con añoranza, ¿cuántas más tonterías anheló cuando estuvo en la cabaña? ¿Y cuántas más seguía esperando?

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke acaricio los cabellos lacios y azabaches de su pequeño, ambos se encontraban en el jardín trasero de su casa, él sentado en el pequeño comedor de patio y el niño en una sillita entrenadora.

Chiyo nuevamente había tenido que salir a ver a sus familiares y Hinata lo buscó para que cuidase del pequeño, y desde la perspectiva del ocupado Uchiha, eso era mucho mejor a que se apoyara en Naruto.

-Tu madre lo está haciendo bien.

-¡mamá!

Sasuke le sonrió al pequeño e intentó darle un poco más de plátano, pero él no quiso señalando un punto, por el cual Hinata se acercaba, enseguida el mayor se puso rígido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salí temprano así que quise evitarte la molestia de que mandaras a mi hijo con tus sirvientes.

-Entonces pudiste haberme dicho.

-¿Para qué? ¿Está mal que venga a recogerlo?—Cuestionó mostrando también su aspereza.

Sasuke negó, observando el perfecto cuerpo de la Hyuga, su belleza lograba entumecerlo y dejarlo sin palabras coherentes, aunque no comprendía su molestia.

-Es extraño notarte molesta ahora que nada nos une, cuando eras mi esposa eras muy sumisa y solo una vez perdiste el control.

-Yo no estoy molesta—Negó, pero Sasuke tenía razón, nunca osó enfrentarlo, a excepción de esa noche en la cual... procrearon a Suk, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al saber de qué hablaba y escuchar nuevamente la risa del Uchiha la noqueó.

-Lo recuerdas—Afirmó—Solo esa vez te vi molesta—Y había usado una manera sucia de calmarla, pero ahora no se atrevía a tocarla, por más que se lo exigiera su cuerpo no podía hacerlo.

Hinata agachó la mirada ignorando otro llamado del pequeño Suk. Y queriendo visualizar porque sus sentimientos siempre fueron asustadizos y pocas veces escandalosos y lo encontró: celos y temor a perderlo.

-Antes no podía decirte nada...

-Claro que sí, muchas veces parloteaste a mí alrededor. Hablabas mucho más de lo que crees—Si lo sabría él, muchas veces ingenuas frases crearon en su mente prodigiosas escenas sexuales que tuvo que suprimir.

Las mejillas de Hinata mantuvieron su color, avergonzada de sus propios recuerdos.

-Ya sé, ya sé para ti fue el peor momento de tu vida.—Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, él le sonrió apenas.

-No exactamente, por algunas razones, pero por otras no.

-¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Sasuke se puso rígido.

-¿Qué tal va todo con tu noviecito?

-¿por qué me cambias el tema?

-Curiosidad.

Hinata emitió un carraspeo.

-Cuando decidas llevar tu relación a otro nivel tendrás que entregarme a Suk.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, que si me acuesto con Naruto tengo que darte a Suk?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso evidentemente ya ocurrió. Me refiero a si te juntas con él, no aceptaré ninguna discusión al respecto.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?—Cuestionó indignada, que creyera que se había acostado con Naruto realmente la incomodaba.

-Porque no quiero que mi hijo tenga una segunda figura paterna.

-Pero materna si—Replicó ella golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas de sus manos.

-No necesariamente—Realmente dudaba que alguna vez alguna otra mujer lograra despertar su libido considerando cuanto la deseaba únicamente a ella.

-Eres tal vil.

-¿Es por tu hijo que finalmente tienes carácter?

-También es tuyo no se te olvide—Reclamó mirándolo a los ojos negros, exaltada, lo único que tenían en común era Suk y sentir que se desprendía de él la hacía sentir indefensa.

-Lo sé... soy feliz por ello.

-Entonces ¿por qué dices que es mío?

Sasuke sonrió otra vez.

-No entiendo que te sucede, tu carácter sí que ha cambiado. Pero no me refería a lo que crees.

-Debí tener este carácter hace tiempo y tú jamás me hubieras tratado de la manera en la cual lo hiciste.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-Parece que el único loco fui yo, ¿no es así?

Sasuke miró su regazo, recordando como siempre el pasado, sus acciones crueles, duras y vengativas.

-Corazón, mi amor, cariño, esposo, mi vida; solías llamarme así cuando nunca correspondí, ¿por qué seguías haciéndolo?

-Ah—Emitió ella dando un par de pasos más para tomar en sus brazos a Suk y marcharse. Sentía la cara roja de vergüenza.

-¿Lo llamas de esa manera a él?

-Eso no te incumbe—Finalmente respondió.

-Quizás, pero no lo llames así.

Los ojos claros volvieron a cruzarse con los oscuros, incrédula de lo recién escuchado.

-¿Crees que puedes dominar cada espacio de vida, no es así?

-¿Creerlo? Si yo quisiera te obligaría a dejarlo y te encerraría conmigo, así que deberías aceptar la benevolencia que ahora te muestro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué hombre cuerdo quiere compartir a su esposa con otro hombre?

-Yo ya no soy tu esposa.

Sasuke le sonrió.

-Intenta mostrarlo.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decirme? Firmaste el divorcio... ¿Me engañaste? ¿No era legal?

-Vamos cariño—Escuchar el apelativo cariñoso que jamás recibió la hizo estremecer, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente— Eres la madre de mi hijo, solo intentaba darte tu espacio y sigo pensando si hacerlo o traerte de regreso.

Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos, la revelación fue demasiado abrumadora y la hizo estremecer, su respiración se agitó sintiendo miedo y otro sentimiento, ¿satisfacción?

Sasuke se puso de pie.

-Sigo pensándolo, si te dejo con ese medicucho ¿serás capaz de procrear con él? No sé si la idea de que Suk tenga medio hermanos me agrada, tampoco que estés con él pero hay cosas que debo dejar pasar—Dijo al darle la espalda y poco después comenzó a alejarse.

Aturdida salió de aquella casa. Apenas llegó a la que consideraba suya buscó el papel que demostraba su divorcio, lucía normal pero después de lo revelado por Sasuke no podía creerlo.

Su corazón acelerado y su mente confusa le complicaron entenderlo.

Seguía siendo su esposa, si ella no podía casarse con otra persona Sasuke tampoco podría hacerlo. Aunque ambos podrían tener otras relaciones, él lo estaba admitiendo pero sería hasta que él quisiera.

-Menudo egoísta—Dijo aturdida.

Su molestia sin duda eran las condiciones, no tanto el seguir siendo su esposa.

Nunca podría salir de su opresión, de sus deseos...

-Cariño—Sonrió aunque con melancolía tras repetirlo, en el pasado jamás la llamó así y ahora se daba cuenta que fue usado con ironía.

Había una manera sencilla de comprobar la legalidad de su estado civil pero no le veía caso hacer el proceso, no obtendría más de lo que ya sospechaba.

Marcó el número del Uchiha, los tonos comenzaron pero parecía que él no tomaría la llamada, aún así lo hizo al final:

-¿Sucede algo?—La voz era ronca, lenta, ella necesitó tomar oxigeno antes de responder.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue Sasuke?

La voz de Hinata era débil y él se imaginó lo peor: nuevamente la hizo llorar, quiso probar varias cosas con su revelación y términos respecto a Suk, pero no quería hacerla llorar. Ahora no lograba más que sentirse un completo estúpido.

-Lo que quieras.

-No estoy con Naruto así que el bebé...

-Te vi con él, no tienes por qué mentirme. Creerme o no es tu decisión pero no te dije esto peleando por Suk, te lo dije porque estoy perdido, me quema saber que estás con otro y no es fácil admitirlo. Intento dejarte seguir pero no sé qué hacer respecto a Suk.

-No te entiendo—Respondió tartamudeando, cerró los ojos confundida—¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no te importo de esa manera.

-Cuando sientas que la persona que amas está con la persona equivocada podrás hacerlo, en mi caso, sé que la persona equivocada soy yo.—Las palabras salieron arrastradas, solo entonces se percató que Sasuke parecía estar tomado.

-¿Estás diciendo que me amas?

Sasuke solo rio detrás del teléfono.

-¿Tú qué crees muñeca? ¿Qué hombre cuerdo actúa como un loco? ¿No es eso lo que hace el amor, embrutecer? Tú debiste correr de mí tal como lo haces ahora, en cambio tu amor provocaba que siempre estuvieras detrás de mí buscando mi contacto a pesar de mis acciones. Bueno cada quién reacciona a su manera.

Sasuke no dijo más cortando la llamada. Hinata se quedó ahí sobre la cama sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse.

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

En un salón universitario...

-Tener un modelo de carne y hueso es realmente productivo para practicar la estimulación temprana—Ten-Ten una chica castaña fue quien habló, apretando ciertas mejillas infantiles.

Hinata le sonrió observándola mimar a Suk.

-Eso fue suerte y la actitud de la profesora Mei, que decidió hacer una clase tan didáctica.

-Este bebé saldrá sobre estimulado.

Hinata rio al escuchar el comentario de su única amiga. Luego miró su celular.

-Su padre o algún empleado ya debería estar llegando por él—Dijo nerviosa, pronto llegaría el profesor Sosa y no le permitiría tomar la clase si aún tenía a Suk con ella.

-Nunca me has contado del padre... pero viéndolo en carne y hueso debe ser alguien guapísimo, no te ofendas pero esta cosa bonita nada sacó de ti.

-Lo sé—Confesó con una sonrisa—Se parece a su papá.

-Papá—Dijo Suk una de las pocas palabras que emitía.

-Si, papá, te pareces a él.

-¿Y luego Hina?—Apresuró la castaña—Por un momento creí que podía ser de Naruto porque siempre andaban juntos, pero tampoco tiene nada de él, no te ofendas, uno saca conclusiones.

Hinata sonrió una vez más.

-No, a Naruto lo conocí cuando él nació y de ahí se hizo buen amigo.

-Si eso lo razoné después, su manera de tratar de conquistarte decía mucho pero fui lenta.

-Lo del padre de Suk, me tiene aún confusa, es tan complicado y difícil de entender...

El niño se removió en los brazos de la castaña antes de empezar a llamar a su padre, al cual vio en la puerta del aula, vistiendo un traje negro hecho a medida y una camisa gris con una corbata oscura, pero lo atractivo o guapo que lucía, no era algo que le importase al pequeño.

-No me digas que es ése mangazo que se acerca hasta acá—susurró Ten-Ten con una enorme sonrisa.

Hinata no se giró, el magnetismo que se creó le dijo que la castaña no se equivocaba sin embargo el nerviosismo por plática de la noche anterior no le permitía enfrentarlo ahora. Aun así captó las varias miradas que despertó el Uchiha entre sus compañeras femeninas y un par de comentarios un tanto incomodos, cuando hablaban del padre de su hijo.

-¿Quieres pasar por él o te lo mando?—Sasuke habló sin emoción alguna, mirando con interés la pequeña Hyuga sentada en el suelo, junto a otra chica que era quién traía a su hijo en brazos.

-¿No lo llevarás tú?—Respondió, dándole la cara.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, los labios rosas de la Hyuga eran tan tentadores...

-No me gusta tu guardaespaldas—Quiso justificar ella, Sasuke tuvo problemas para desglosar el significado de la frase de la Hyuga al estar distraído en la curvatura de sus pechos.

-Paso por él—Agregó Hinata al ponerse de pie y quitárselo gentilmente a Ten-Ten, luego le dio un par de besos en cada mejilla y se lo entregó a Sasuke.

-Bien—fue lo único que él pudo emitir, Hinata lo hacía sentir como un tonto cuando despertaba su libido de esa manera.

-Pensé que estarías trabajando—Complementó al morderse el labio inferior, tratando de evitar que la conversación terminara.

-No era una junta importante—Respondió Sasuke al darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

Ten-Ten soltó el aire contenido examinando a la Hyuga.

-No te culpo yo también le hubiera abierto las piernas, pero es un hielo.

-Lo sé—Emitió sin darse cuenta, luego miró a sus compañeras que cuchicheaban-¡Agh!

Ten-Ten soltó una carcajada.

-Y tremendamente guapo. Tranquila se puede decir que te comió con la mirada.

-¿Qué?—cuestionó acercándose a la castaña.

-Si, no dejó de mirarte desde que llegó a excepción de cuando le pusiste al niño en los brazos y aun así no te perdió de vista. Un hombre que no despega la vista de una mujer es solo por una razón... ¿lo captas?

Hinata asintió aunque no estaba segura del todo.

-¿cómo terminaste... ya sabes?

-Siempre estuve enamorada de él... lo otro fue un accidente de su parte.—Confesó tímidamente, Ten-Ten le acarició uno de sus hombros.

-No creo que fuese accidente del todo. Te apuesto lo que sea a que si te metes en su cama, te lo hace toda la noche.

La peliazul se encogió de hombros no concordando.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke recostó a Suk en el sillón cercano al ventanal que daba hacia el jardín, el mueble era confortable y por su diseño el pequeño cabía perfectamente a pesar de estar dormido, la noche era fresca y según el pronóstico del tiempo pronto llovería.

Miró al pequeño con un gran deje de preocupación.

-Mamá tendrá lo que tanto deseó—Habló con voz ronca e ignorando el nudo en su garganta.

Ansiaba retener a Hinata pero él no era de detalles, tampoco tenía la mínima idea de cómo reconquistarla y no quería ser por primera vez egoísta.

-¿Debería secuestrarla y tenerla con nosotros?

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ya no podía actuar de esa manera vil por el bien de su hijo y de esa pequeña mujer que amaba. Ansió como nunca haber aprendido algo de Mikoto, poder ser una buena persona llena de detalles y características buenas, pero no lo era.

Tampoco estaba Itachi para que le aconsejara qué o cómo hacerlo.

Después de tantos años se sintió derrotado, pero a diferencia de su niñez, ahora al menos tenía a alguien a quién le enseñaría o al menos lo intentaría, para que fuese una buena persona, a la cual iba a proteger incluso de sus egoístas deseos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente sus ojos negros se posaron la pequeña pero bien dotada figura. Hinata portaba los mismos converse blancos que traía en la universidad, el pantalón ajustado de mezclilla tampoco había cambiado y por tanto no lo hizo el jersey rosa ajustado con cuello en v.

-Saliste un poco tarde—Afirmó volviendo la vista al pequeño y antes de poder arrepentirse confesó:-Esta vez te daré tu libertad, voy a firmarte el divorcio realmente así que elige el día.

-¿Qué?—ella se acercó hasta él—Y entonces ¿vas a quedarte con él?

Sasuke negó enseguida aunque sin palabras.

-Eres un...

Sasuke levantó la mirada solo para ver las mejillas sonrosadas de la peliazul y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él quiso sonreír pero solo por un mecanismo de defensa.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Siempre que intentó acostumbrarme a algo tú lo deshaces.

-¿Tomaste?—cuestionó incrédulo, el aliento de la chica era alcohólico.

-No salí tarde—Regresó a responder la primera pregunta—Tuve por primera vez una noche de chicas ¿y? El papá de mi hijo estaba cuidándolo, no hacía nada malo—Se defendió ella enseguida como si alguien la hubiera regañado—Tampoco le fui infiel otra vez a mi esposo, y la primera vez que lo hice no sabía que aún tenía esposo—Los ojos lunas aún contenían las lágrimas pero su voz estaba rota—Eso es lo que hacen las chicas civilizadas... creo.

Sasuke sonrió levemente sin perderla de vista.

-Si yo cuidé de Suk—Reconoció—Ahora duerme. Quizás debas quedarte aquí no sería conveniente que en tu estado salieras, por ti o por él.—Explicó.

-¿Aquí?—Hinata soltó una risa nerviosa mirando la enorme cama kingsize al centro de la habitación— ¿Ves? No te entiendo, ¿juegas a confundirme?

-¿Por qué?

-¿por qué?—Repitió ella con ironía.

-Hinata mañana que estés en tus cinco sentidos volveré a tratar este tema.

-¿Tanto te repugna?

-No sé de qué me hablas—Habló sincero perdiéndose en el bonito rostro a unos pasos de él.

-Ayer dijiste que me querías hace tiempo, Chiyo también lo dijo pero ninguno de los dos tiene coherencia. Si tú me querías debiste tratarme bien—Los ojos lunas se volvieron a mojar y ella optó por ignorar el picor en ellos y el nudo en la garganta—Solo sentí tu odio, siempre...

Las lágrimas brotaron y él se paralizó, no era la primera vez que la veía llorar pero como aquellas ocasiones pasadas tampoco pudo hacer nada.

-Y yo te amaba tanto... solo te quería a ti...

-Malinterpretaste muchas cosas como lo del jarrón, ¿acaso no te llevé al hospital?

-Pero me gritaste todo el camino y me prohibiste tocar otra cosa.

-No tenía mi cabeza en el lugar correcto, te lo prohibí porque no quería que te lastimaras, y no era literalmente, no debiste hacerme caso, fue por el calor del momento.

-¿Y cómo querías que yo lo entendiera?

-Eras muy pequeña—Reconoció—Me veías como tu padre.

-¡Claro que no! A un padre no se le ama de esa manera, y mucho menos se le desea.

Sasuke abandonó su tensión, sintiéndose más relajado por la simple revelación. Su amada chica ahora un poco ebria exigía respuestas, peleaba por saber qué sucedió con su mente.

-Aún así, solo fue algo que quisiste tener... ¿un capricho?—Sugirió.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Contratacó dolida—siempre fui clara.

-Yo no fui claro pero te apuesto que lo mío fue mucho más intenso de lo tuyo.—Replicó.

-Me mandaste lejos, a un lugar donde me sentía muy sola, sin nadie más y estaba embarazada, iba a tener a tu hijo y no te importó, ¿cómo puedes decir que fue más intenso?

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, desde el punto femenino tenía razón pero no desde el suyo. Tan dolido estuvo que no podía dejarla ir con otro hombre, o dejar la evidencia que su traición a la vista.

-Pensé que me habías engañado y no lo soporté.—susurró, había sido tan egoísta para no aceptar perderla, si ella no era suya no podría ser de alguien más.

-Pero no lo hice y ni siquiera me preguntaste.

-¿Por qué diablos tú ibas a amarme a mí? Tú solo parecías deslumbrada con mi dinero o conmigo, no por mí, tú no me conocías realmente... ¿cómo podías quererme?

-Fue amor a primera vista—Respondió ella haciendo un puchero y luchando con sus lágrimas—Nunca me importó tu dinero, yo quería tenerte a ti, quería ser amada por ti.

-Y yo hice lo imposible por cuidarte de tus deseos irracionales, hasta que estuvieses segura, que fueras madura y no una niña con las hormonas alborotadas. Había lo mejor para ti.

-No, lo que hiciste fue alejarme de ti... nunca quisiste conocer a la que ya era tu esposa. ¿O realmente pensabas hacer lo que me dijo Temari, ibas a divorciarte de mí enseguida?

\- No debiste hacerle caso a sus palabras.–Sasuke rodó los ojos recordando a la modelo mencionada— No digas eso porque yo te conozco demasiado.

-No es cierto piensas que me acosté con Naruto cuando no fue así, si me conocieras lo sabrías. Habrías sabido que mi amor no era mentira, que era real, por ti, nunca me importó tu carácter porque yo te amaba a ti, yo era feliz estando junto a ti.

-¿No te has acostado con él?—Cuestionó perplejo.

-¿Es lo único que te importa de todo lo que dije?

Sasuke no le respondió pero supo que no mentía, y el alivio que sintió fue tan grande y revelador, seguía siendo un egoísta.

-¿Qué pasó aquel día que los encontré?

-Estaba pensando en ti, cuando me tocaste, la única vez que lo hiciste—Unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron.

Sasuke no se refería a eso, sino al contexto pero Hinata hizo que su corazón se encogiera más si eso era posible.

-Debes irte a dormir—Prosiguió inseguro de lo que era capaz de hacer si ella seguía ahí.

Hinata sonrió con ironía, tragando el dolor que quería romperla, sus piernas querían doblarse y quebrarse ahí frente a él y su tonto cuerpo moría por su contacto, su garganta quería gritarle que la amase pero su cerebro poco funcional, le recordaba todo el rechazo que sufrió en el pasado.

Se dio la vuelta mirando a su pequeño dormido incapaz de enterarse de lo que ocurría entre sus padres.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente congelándola ahí, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella quién pagase todos los errores de Sasuke? Ella tuvo que aceptar todo lo que él quiso, ¿por qué él no aceptaba sus deseos?

Se dio la vuelta y levantó la barbilla de forma retadora, Sasuke arqueó una ceja intrigado de la actitud femenina.

-No me iré, tú aún eres mi esposo, ¿no es así?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, Hinata caminó hasta él y tomó la solapa de su traje con suficiente fuerza como para obligarlo a inclinarse. Sorprendido le tomó por las muñecas, la tenía demasiado cerca, demasiado riesgo innecesario...

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, ¿no cumplirás tu deber de esposo?

Él le tomó entonces las muñecas con la suficiente fuerza para obligarla a soltarlo. Tensó la mandíbula quedándose otra vez mudo y muy inseguro. La chica frente a él no era esa chiquilla tímida, había cambiado, él la hizo cambiar, aún así sabía que mucho se debía al alcohol.

-¿Qué pretexto vas a poner ahora? Ya no soy menor de edad, incluso te di un hijo...

-Deja de decir tonterías—Pidió.

Hinata estaba jugando con su orgullo de macho, ella sabía bien lo que hacía pero no podía caer en su juego, mañana cuando despertase sobria se arrepentiría de su petición y seguramente le diría que se aprovechó de la situación, y no podría mentir, porque sería así si no la detenía.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, ya lo hiciste una vez. Dos veces en una misma noche de hecho...

-Y terminé arrepintiéndome.—La interrumpió, así no debió tomarla, no sobre un escritorio sin ningún tacto ni decoro.

-¿Por qué?—Su ojos volvieron a aguarse—Creí que querías a Suk—Su voz salió temblorosa y Sasuke prediciendo que quería alejarse apretó sus muñecas impidiéndolo.

-Lo amo, no es por eso—Soltó con voz ronca, recordando aquella noche, aún así parecía más que confusa.

-Realmente quería hacértelo cuando tuvieras la madurez mental para sobrellevar lo que una relación de ese tipo conllevaba.

-¿Qué conlleva?—Soltó cansada—Yo ya estaba hundida pero, ¿por qué no podría...

Sasuke le tomó la nuca, Hinata cerró los ojos esperando el beso que no llegó, levantó los parpados para encontrar los ojos negros mirándola atentamente y teniendo su cara tan cerca que incluso podía sentir y oler su aliento.

-Eres una niña para ser la madre de mi hijo, te causé mucho daño por ello. Nunca cruzó por mi mente embarazarte inmediatamente, quería disfrutar de ti—Confesó—Pero tú evidentemente no usabas ningún método y yo no lo sopesé. Debiste alcanzar tus sueños antes, ser tú, vivir tu vida y después satisfacerme a mí.

Hinata no pudo agachar su cabeza por el agarre, cerró sus párpados, un par de lágrimas brotaron.

-Yo lo intentaba muy duro—La voz fue temblorosa.

Los ojos lunas se abrieron al sentir los labios masculinos posarse en su mejilla izquierda atrapando una lágrima.

-No de esa manera—Habló al despegarse—En la cama.

Hinata lo miró acusadoramente.

-Me apartaste.

Sasuke se enderezó.

-Sé que te lastimé esa noche, debiste quedar adolorida... y muy independiente de ello, eras tan pequeña. Yo no podía corresponderte porque solo me saciaría contigo, tomaría lo bueno que me dabas y no te daría nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque solo podía entender lo mucho que me gustabas... No podía aceptar que sentía algo más por ti, no estaba listo para abrirme de esa manera. Tampoco podía confiar en ti.

-¿Por qué?

Sasuke hizo una mueca con los labios antes de responderle.

-Porque no estaba seguro de lo que querías de mí. Yo no fui amado, hasta que conocí a Mikoto, y ella tampoco me apreciaba por los motivos correctos, era una mujer bondadosa y simplemente me veía como el salvador de su hijo con el cual estaba agradecida, y al cual quería sacar de la oscuridad.

Sasuke pasó saliva antes de continuar, tratando de dejar la amargura del pasado a un lado.

-Mi madre biológica nunca cuidó de mí, estaba resentida porque mi padre la dejó. Huyó creyendo que él me buscaría, pero al no saber si realmente era su hijo nunca lo hizo, entonces el infierno desde que tengo memoria comenzó. Ella me odiaba Hinata, hizo de mi vida un infierno porque quería vivir su vida y yo solo era un estorbo.

-Pero eso no tenía que ver conmigo—Defendió.

-Tiene que ver mucho más de lo que tú crees. Recuerdo su cara, ella era muy hermosa, tenía una cara de ángel, una voz tan dulce como la tuya, y era una excelente actriz... fue una madre joven como tú. Yo cada día desde nuestro matrimonio esperé que salieras corriendo como lo hacía ella, que me exigieras tu libertad y con ello dinero. Ahora ya lo sabes, ve a dormir porque lo que me pediste no es porque no quiera es porque tú mañana te arrepentirás, te llevaré al niño en un rato.

-No quiero. ¡Y no soy ella!

-Lo sé—Replicó él, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo? Hace tiempo que las similitudes se habían roto, o más bien sus temores sobre sus semejanzas.

Una pequeña mueca en los labios rojos de la chica se formó, su mirada volvió a ser decidida y luego negó sin hacer ni un solo ruido, solo provocando que sus cabellos azulinos se mecerán.

-¿Por qué voy a ser buena y comprensiva contigo? Quiero hacer el amor con mi esposo—Expuso al sacarse el jersey por la cabeza exponiendo su lencería del mismo tono, luego llevó sus delicadas manos poniéndolas a trabajar para desatar el pantalón.

Sasuke observó el proceso mudo, el jersey había caído al suelo a un lado de la cama. Los redondos senos eran cubiertos por el sostén rosa y las caderas comenzaban a ser visibles lentamente junto a al bóxer que hacía conjunto de ropa interior.

-Estas ebria—Susurró finalmente rogando por cordura y rectitud.

La dureza bajo sus pantalones le exigía algo distinto y con cada movimiento de la peliazul su raciocinio se perdía.

Sus pies se movieron solos, posó sus manos sobre las de ellas evitando que siguiera bajando su pantalón, soltando los dedos aferrados a la prenda para dejarlos flotando en el aire. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la piel que no cubría la tela rosa, enseguida tuvo una reacción en ella aparte del estremecimiento, la piloerección, formó una sonrisa casi torcida y terminó la tarea que ella inició, sacándole también los tenis.

Acuclillado levantó la mirada, las mejillas rosadas y su atención la tenía completamente esperando como siempre su siguiente movimiento, y deseó decirle tanto pero su cuerpo volvió a ganar se elevó obligándola así a curvar su cuello, le tomó las mejillas firmemente y se inclinó besándola sin ningún tinte de ternura.

La besó con todas las ansias y celos que guardó, la besó recordando cada imagen que se quedó grabada de ella con Naruto. Su fiereza no podía ser contenida por ella y lo sabía perfectamente y otra vez no cedió.

La soltó porque el aire era necesario para continuar, le divirtió encontrarla jadeando, sorprendida y excitada.

-¿Quieres que continué?—La voz salió demasiado ronca.

Hinata no le respondió con palabras le tomó las mejillas y la instó a besarla, su desesperación no solo se demostró en la rudeza y rapidez de los movimientos de su beso, sino también en sus manos que corrían por su cuerpo tratando de quitarle la ropa con movimientos demasiados torpes.

La tiró en la cama para sacarse él mismo el saco y la camisa, mostrándole así su torso. Los ojos casi grises se posaron en los trabajados abdominales, en los duros pectorales. Sasuke no tuvo ningún reparo en mostrase desnudo y fue entonces a pesar de los niveles de alcohol que nublaban su cerebro Hinata pudo entender porque la primera vez fue tan dolorosa.

La erección masculina era grotesca, desde su magnitud hasta el par de venas que la surcaban.

-Tranquila—Le susurró lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja—Ya te entró, lo haré con cuidado.

Hinata lo envolvió con sus piernas olvidando que aún había una prenda o dos que los separaban, sintió la dureza contra su intimidad y solo pudo gemir complacida. Al sentir las manos masculinas en su espalda se estremeció, la delicada caricia terminó por desabrocharle el sostén y luego éste salió por sus brazos ante la atenta mirada masculina.

-No deberías decir que no te deseo—Puntualizó sin poder quitar la mirada de los pezones erectos.

Sasuke se inclinó para besar uno y tomar el otro con sus labios, comenzando la tortura, apretó el seno libre en una de sus manos, sintiendo su tamaño, su textura, casi lo había olvidado, una noche no había bastado para aprenderse todos los recovecos de su mujer, mucho menos cuando solo estuvo dedicado a marcarla como suya.

Ahora era distinto, deseaba hacerla disfrutar, volverla loca de deseo y sobre todo demostrarle cuánto la deseaba.

Fue a su cuello succionando de el, besándolo delicadamente, la sintió removerse bajó su peso, incluso restregarse contra su dureza provocándole si era posible más dolor.

La odiaba por romper sus límites, por no dejarlo cumplir sus deseos, se elevó para sacarle la única prenda que los separaba y la reacomodó al centro.

Los ojos lunas se mostraron una vez más expectantes, la piel del Uchiha encendía la suya a un nivel que no podía ser humano, su cuerpo temblaba, y su mente no podía creer que lo tuviera así de cerca, la besaba, la tocaba y sabía qué venía ahora había esperado tanto por ello que no podía seguir haciéndolo.

-Estate quieta—Ordenó reacomodando la punta de su erección en la entrada vaginal.

-Oh Sasuke—Casi salió como un sollozo.

No sabía qué pedía porque temblaba, recordaba cómo había sido la primera vez pero también quería volver a sentir esa sensación de ser llenada, de ser solo uno.

Sasuke le besó los labios y empujó lentamente, Hinata buscó aire tomando solo su aliento, recibiendo su lengua que la invandió tal como lo hacía su dura erección. Se aferró a los hombros dejando sus dedos blancos igual que la piel que tocaba. El moreno finalmente jadeó enloquecido por estar en su interior.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus deseos de estar unidos también por sus bocas, todo podría parecer tan confuso.

Sasuke se elevó tomándole las caderas, comenzando a incrementar sus movimientos, yendo un poco más allá.

-¿Te estás cuidando?

-¿Qué?

Sasuke sonrió al verla tan aturdida, tan perdida. Pronto supo la respuesta, Hinata seguía siendo aquella niña.

-Maldición—Gruñó, consciente que no tendría un solo condón, hacia tanto tiempo que habían desaparecido de su vida, y no pensó que fuese a necesitar alguno pronto—¿Quieres otro hijo Hinata?—cuestionó al besarle fugazmente la frente—Debiste ser más lista si ibas a venir a seducirme.

Hinata sonrió entonces captando el sentido de la conversación.

-Existen las pastillas del día siguiente...—Gimió al sentir el miembro del Uchiha tocar un punto dentro de ella—Y si quedo embarazada, eres mi esposo.

-Tu esposo, me gusta que lo digas—Repitió él conforme—No pienso dejarte... yo, te amo mucho.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de moverse de verdad y comenzar una noche intensa para ambos.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Sasuke observó a Suk durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna, era entrada la madrugada y finalmente el pequeño había llegado a dónde debía estar para que descansara correctamente. Una sonrisa de formó en sus labios.

Su cabeza tenía muchas preguntas pero sabía que solo dentro de unas horas se aclararían.

Volvió a la habitación principal como salió sólo en bóxers, el sudor de su cuerpo comenzaba a disiparse y concluyó que una ducha le caería bien antes de dormir...

Los ojos lunas se clavaron en él apenas entró.

-Pensé que te quedaste dormida.

Hinata que efectivamente cayó solo por unos segundos en los brazos de Morfeo, negó. El alcohol se había disipado y su mente la hacía pelear con lo recién ocurrido. El adonis parado en la frente, demostraba una vez más porque no quería soltarlo, él era tan guapo, recordó las veces que hicieron el amor, el estar en sus brazos, incluso aquel te amo...

-¿Qué sucede?—Cuestionó al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hinata trató de esconder su rostro avergonzado.

-Hinata.—Tras llamarla el peso hundió el colchón muy cerca.

Sasuke se cuestionó si ahora pasaba por la etapa de depresión producida por el alcohol. Se reacomodó de tal forma que su espalda tocó la cabecera de la cama y después tomándola del hombro la recostó en su pecho rodeándola con sus brazos.

El contacto fue tan íntimo, que solo logró conmocionarla más, estar en sus brazos siempre lo deseó y tenía tanto miedo que pronto terminara, ¿qué sucedería al salir el sol?

-Ha sido una locura—Reconoció con voz débil, con unas ganas inmensas que tocar la piel frente a su cara. Notó a Sasuke tensarse.

-Depende de cómo quieras verlo. Pudo haber sido un error, pero no lo creo. Hiciste el amor con tu esposo y aunque esto tuviera un inicio diferente al típico que tienen todas las parejas, si te quedas conmigo puedo prometerte que te daré el inicio que no tuvimos pero para siempre.

Los ojos lunas lo enfrentaron.

-No te estoy mintiendo. Yo no quiero perderte, quiero tenerte con mi hijo, quiero esa oportunidad de iluminar tus ojos con estúpidas flores, puedo comprarte cientos de ellas cada día solo para ver una pequeña sonrisa tuya. Anhelo cada noche que pudieras pasar, ver tu deseo por mí tal como hoy y poder saciarle hasta que duermas. Podría incluso dejar de respirar si eso te hace feliz.

Los labios entreabiertos de la Hyuga no dejaron salir la sorpresa que causaron las palabras, parecía un cuento de hadas, considerando al frío Uchiha, pero la intensidad de la mirada oscura le demostraba que no mentía, él lo decía de verdad y eso la dejó mucho más aturdida que si fuese sido una broma.

Fue Sasuke quien rompió el contacto visual consciente que ella no podía creerle, tampoco la juzgaba después de lo que la hizo pasar, tenía razones de sobra.

-Dame esa oportunidad, no pretendo ser arrogante pero sé que también deseas intentarlo. Quédate conmigo Hinata, puedo cuidar de Suk mientras tú estudias y esperarte en mi cama cuando quieras descansar.

Ella no quiso hablar solo lo besó en los labios, quizás estuviese tomando la decisión menos adecuada de acuerdo al pasado pero Sasuke tenía razón ella deseaba intentarlo, quería ser amada por él...

Un par de años más tarde se daría cuenta que él no le mintió en nada, se convirtió en el esposo ideal, en el mejor padre, y qué podría decir de amante.

Cinco años más tarde llegó su segunda hija de nombre Mikoto, y Sasuke le ayudó a cuidarla ya que aún le faltaba su último año de residencia para convertirse en medica, y gracias al amor que se tenían lograron congeniar tiempos en sus profesiones, y repartirlo sabiamente entre sus hijos, el trabajo y sobre todo para tener tiempo a solas.

 **FIN**

 **Jaja al final sentí que escribía un final de esas novelas que leo...**

 **Saben creo que ambos eran codependientes, a su manera, es la única manera en cómo veo que se buscasen a pesar de lo ocurrido entre ambos, es mi conclusión, saludos. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ando sin tiempo pero deseaba actualizarles.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
